After Watchmen
by UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: El Dr. Manhattan regresa momentaneamente a la Tierra para descubrir que su nuevo destino es un nuevo Apocalipsis. Para evitar un segundo armagedon, decide revivir a Rorschach y enviarlo 31 años después de la tragedia del 2 de Noviembre, dandole la tarea de encontrar y enseñar a "La esperanza" del planeta, la persona que salvará a la humanidad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Prólogo

After Watchmen

10 años...

1995

En una pequeña casa, situada en una de las pequeñas avenidas de la ciudad de Nueva York, se encontraba una mujer sentada a un lado de la ventana, leyendo cómodamente en su sofá "Notre-Dame de París".

Recién había empezado el otoño, se podía notar en el ambiente, las ramas de los árboles se chocaban entre sí y el viento jugueteaba con las hojas que caían de estas.

La mujer se encontraba intrigada por la trama del libro, este se lo habían recomendado cuando aún cursaba la secundaria, pero nunca se interesó en la literatura, al menos hasta después de haber cumplido 37 años, cuando una querida amiga le regaló un ejemplar de "Lolita", de Vladimir Nabokov, la historia le pareció tan impactante, que quería seguir leyendo del género, relatos trágicos.

A la mujer le encantaba los relatos dramáticos y trágicos, las historias simples, donde el protagonista llegaba rápido al final, le parecían perdidas de tiempo, si algo tenía que ocurrir en su camino, tenían que ser retos, que volvieran la situación del protagonista un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Puesto que ella ya había vivido su propio libro de drama, su propia historia dramática...

-¡Cariño!- Abrió un hombre rubio la puerta

-¡Sam!- Gritó la mujer -Me asustaste

-Oh...- El hombre se dirigió a ella a darle un beso en la frente-Lo lamento mucho Sandra, no era mi intención

-Oh Sam... - Dejó el libro en una mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado del sofá, para dirigirle un beso a su amado esposo, el se quito su gabardina y la dejó en un perchero de madera -¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿Que cosa cariño?

-Estoy leyendo "Notre-Dame de París" ¡Y es una historia sumamente trágica! ¡Desde que la inicié! ¿Cómo es que los de Disney se animaron a hacer una película para niños basada en esto?- El hombre río y se volvió a dirigir a ella.

-Sandra... cuando te conocí, lo que menos te interesaba en este mundo eran los libros, ahora estás tan entrada en ellos. Ojala pudieras decir lo mismo acerca de mi gusto cinéfilo

-Cariño...- Sandra hizo una mueca de molestia -... Me gusta el género trágico, pero creo que es mucho mejor leerlo que verlo, además, esta película que fuimos a ver hace una semana... Dios...

-Por favor, ¿La de "Se7en"? me pareció una película muy bien hecha

-No lo niego cariño, pero eso era demasiado explícito

-Amor, hablas como si no hubieras visto antes nada explicito en tu vida, mira, la siguiente semana te llevaré a... ¿Amor?- La mujer agachó la mirada, tratando de no recordar una de las peores visiones que ha tenido acerca del mundo, aquel día, donde se harán 10 años. El hombre se dio cuenta de su error.

-Sandra... perdóname...- Se arrodillo ante ella - No quise...

-No... Dan

-¿Dan? Me transformo en Dan para ti cuando te molestas

-No, quiero decir...Esta bien... es sólo que, estas cosas siempre nos perseguirán, porque son cosas que vivimos, que son nuestro pasado, sólo nos queda convivir con ellas...- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, ambos se dieron un beso y se dirigieron al sillón grande de la casa -Venga, veamos que hay en la televisión...-

Apenas prendieron la televisión y salió una noticia acerca de Adrian Veidt, de cómo el hombre más inteligente del mundo ahora se encontraba en investigaciones sobre prolongar la esperanza de vida de las personas y a su vez, retrasar el envejecimiento, según sus propias palabras: Alargando la juventud humana.

-¿Así que, de vender muñecos y disfraces de los Crimebusters y Minutemen ahora venderá la fuente de la juventud eterna?- Comentó sarcásticamente Sam

-¡Jajaja! ¡Parece que conservas un poco del viejo Dan!

-Y tu la risa de la vieja Laurie- Ambos se abrazaron. Comentaron sobre temas triviales acerca de su antigua vida como vigilantes y su actual vida como marido y mujer, desde planear las vacaciones de diciembre en California junto a la madre de Sandra, a recordar los destinos de los pobres delincuentes que atraparon en su juventud, de quienes quizá sigan en la cárcel.

...

Esa noche, Sandra y Sam hicieron el amor, como casi todas las noches. A pesar de su edad ambos seguían conservando excelente condición física. Ambos después del acto durmieron plácidamente.

Pero entre sus sueños, Sandra sabía que podía cambiar, ya que su mente era una caja de sorpresas. Entre sueños ella podía convertirse en Sandra Hollis, esposa de Sam Hollis, en un verano del '90, pasando sus vacaciones con su amado esposo en Francia. En otro sueño ella era Laurel Jane Juspeczyk, huyendo de la casa de su madre, harta de sus ideas y entrenamientos idiotas, decidida a vivir feliz con sus amigos. Y en otra noche, siendo Silk Spectre II, combatiendo el crimen en la calle, y cuando se cansaba de ello, ocultarse entre techos y callejones junto con su compañero, Dr. Manhattan, a declararse poco a poco el amor a cada beso que se daban. Y precisamente, de eso se trató su último sueño: La época donde era la novia del Dr. Manhattan.

Despertó a media noche, por la nostalgia del sueño, pero al abrir sus ojos, miró la figura de un hombre color azul, que brillaba, justo enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué...? ¿Jon?

-Laurie... Vamos a hablar...- Él estiró su mano y teletransportó a Laurie al techo de su casa.

Como cada teletransportación, ella terminó vomitando.

-¡Jon!- Dijo finalmente, recuperándose de las arcadas -¡Jon! ¡Estás aquí!

-Estoy aquí Laurie

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?...- Manhattan la miró

-Te has puesto un poco más vieja

-Oh... gracias Jon, supongo

-Laurie, he podido ver el futuro- Se acercó a ella -Te explicaría con palabras sobre lo que está ocurriendo, pero es mejor que lo veas por ti misma, además, he trazado planes para evitar lo que ocurrirá, y a pesar que he tomado una decisión, necesito que también tú lo sepas- Manhattan dirigió su mano hacía la frente de Laurie.

Pronto Laurie y Manhattan se encontraban frente a nuestro planeta.

-¡Jon! ¡Estamos en el espacio y puedo respirar!

-Te estoy mostrando mi visión del futuro de este planeta, esto va a ocurrir dentro de 41 años

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que...?- En eso, escucharon explosiones en el planeta, ambos miraron, como la Tierra en diferentes puntos estaban ocurriendo explosiones, similares a los de una guerra nuclear.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Gritó Laurie -¿¡Que está ocurriendo?! ¡Jon! ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?!

-Los humanos olvidan...

-¿Olvidan? ¿Qué olvidan Jon?

-Parece ser que a pesar haber engañado a la raza humana para que esta pudiera vivir en paz, está olvida rápido, demasiado rápido y vuelve a su naturaleza humana... Un hombre ha hecho esto

-¿Un hombre? ¿Quién?

-Quisiera poder saber quien es, pero al parecer, este hombre ha usado tecnología superior a la que usó Adrian. Incluso también ha superado en inteligencia a Adrian

-Jon... No... - Laurie empezó a llorar, a sentirse desesperada, todo lo que había ocurrido, como si fuese un tipo de maldición, volvería a pasar -¡Jon! ¡Tu puedes detener esto!

-Laurie... me gustaría hacerlo, pero realmente no puedo hacerlo, si este hombre ha superado a Adrian, el cual incluso logró superarme, este podría asesinarme... y no puedo arriesgarme, la vida que he creado en otro lugar me necesita, y no puedo abandonarla

-¿No puedes estar en dos lugares a la vez Jon? ¿No lo recuerdas?- Jon la miró

-La vida que he creado esta físicamente a millones de años luz de aquí, aunque lo intentará, no puedo duplicarme, y si lo intentará, reduciría a más de la mitad mi poder. No puedo ayudar a la Tierra Laurie- Volvió a mirar a la Tierra en llamas.

Ella se molestó ¿Acaso Jon siempre iba a ser el mismo? Había creído que él encontró su sentido humano después de tantos años, ¿Y que fue lo que pasó ahora? ¿Volvió a perderlo? ¿La vida que había creado tenía mucho más valor de la vida de la raza humana?

-Entonces... ¿Me has mostrado un futuro desolador el cual nadie tiene escapatoria?

-Te he mostrado un futuro que se puede evitar

-¿Entonces cómo se puede evitar? ¡Jon!

-Como te dije, no puedo hacerlo yo, no puedo salvar a la Tierra, pero hay una persona en el futuro que puede hacerlo

-¿Una persona?- Laurie "caminó" hacía Jon, ahora con un pequeño sentimiento de esperanza -¿Quién es?

-No te preocupes Laurie, sabrás quién será cuando lo veas, para que no te preocupes prematuramente, esa persona no ha nacido aún. Tendrá diferentes tipos de eventos en su vida, que lograrán conseguir las suficientes armas y poder para detener esa persona

-¡Oh Jon!- Laurie empezó a llorar

-Claro que esa persona necesitará ayuda, necesitará consejos, clases... necesitará aprender mucho aún- Jon se acercó a ella -Por decirlo de alguna manera, he visto su futuro y he analizado diferentes futuros con cada uno de nosotros—

-Espera que ¿Cada uno de nosotros? ¿Qué quieres decir con cada uno de nosotros?- Jon olvidaba explicar la situación antes, como lo solía hacer a veces con Laurie.

-Necesita ayuda de un miembro de nuestro antiguo grupo, sólo puede ser alguno de nosotros, deberá de volverse su mentor- Volvió a mirar al planeta -De esta forma podrá detener todo esto

-Estas... ¿Estas insinuando que yo o Daniel deberíamos de ser ese mentor?

-Laurie, Daniel y tú estarán viejos y cansados cuando suceda el momento en que esta persona se relacionará con ustedes. Apoyaran a la causa, pero no podrán ser sus mentores. Se atormentaran y no puedo permitir que les suceda eso- Laurie agachó su cabeza, estaba tratando de pensar en otro vigilante

-¿Veidt?

-Veidt... ha sido una persona interesante, inteligente, por sus avances en la ciencia, investigaciones y su estilo de vida, conservará las mismas fuerzas que hoy, ya que alargará su vida... pero él tampoco es una opción

-¿No es una opción? ¡Jon! ¡Es el hombre más inteligente del mundo! ¡Jon! ¡Tal vez...!

-Tal vez sea el hombre más inteligente... pero por lo mismo que ha sido superado por el creador de todo esto, tampoco es una gran opción...- Laurie seguía cabeceando sobre quién podría ser el mentor de esa persona

-Jon... Dios mío ¿Quién más podría ser? ¿El Comedian?

-El Comedian está muerto...- Laurie empezó a descartar a todos los vigilantes, hasta que llegó a una sola opción, la que consideraba que era la peor de todas

-Jon... No, Jon, espera un momento

-Laurie... es el la mejor opción de todas

-¡Jon! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿¡Te has vuelto loco?!- Dijo gritando histérica -¡Es la peor opción de todas!

-Considero yo que podría ser la mejor

-¡Por Dios Jon! ¡No! ¡El no puede ser! ¡Rorschach no puede ser! ¡Ese maldito sociópata no! ¡Todos podrían ser menos él!

-Laurie... el es perfecto para que pueda entrenar y enseñar a la salvación de la Tie—

-¡Dios mío Jon! ¿¡Qué es lo que le enseñará?! ¡¿Le enseñará a matar gente?! ¡¿A torturar personas por información?! ¡¿A dejar morir a las personas?! ¡Jon! ¡Te has vuelto loco!- Manhattan se acercó a ella, le acarició una mejilla, esperando a que se calmara

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos en Marte?

-¿Que si lo recuerdo? Eso nunca lo olvidaría

-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación acerca de los milagros?- Lo recordó, Laurie recordaba cómo es que había tenido la revelación de su vida en Marte, y cómo es que algo tan trágico para ella se volvió la razón por la cual Manhattan había recuperado su humanidad

-Jon... recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que ocurrió...- Empezó a llorar en la mano de Manhattan -Lo recuerdo...

-He visto que aquella persona del futuro, además de salvar a la humanidad, podría ser el milagro de Rorschach...- Laurie dejó de llorar, al escuchar eso, quedando impactada

¿El milagro de Rorschach, acaso él tenía derecho a tener un milagro? Quién lo diría

-He mirado el futuro con cada uno de ustedes, para calcular cuál es el que tenga mejores resultados al final, y con Rorschach da resultados positivos

-Pero el ha muerto también... Dan me lo dijo...- Manhattan, sin dejar de tocar a Laurie, pero mirando hacia las estrellas, siguió con su discurso

-El me pidió que lo matara, y así lo hice, pero me di cuenta que todo parte desde el momento que el me pide que acabara con su vida. He aprendido nuevos trucos,y uno de ellos es viajar a través por el tiempo, y eso lo puedo hacer tanto yo como mandar a otros seres. Así que en vez de asesinar a Rorschach, lo mandaré al futuro, y le explicaré su labor

-Jon...- El tono de voz de Laurie volvió a cambiar, de nuevo, a preocupada -...Dices todo esto como si no conocieras a Rorschach, él se negará a hacer todo esto, no lo aceptará, ni querrá comprenderlo

-Tal vez no lo acepte en un principio, pero cuando se de cuenta que no tiene ninguna otra opción, tendrá que hacerlo...

-Jon...¿Estás seguro acerca de tu decisión?

-He pensado en alternativas, pero todo lo que he trazado me ha indicios de que todo saldrá bien. Tal vez deban de aceptar ese descubrimiento de Adrian... se harán menos viejos y volverán a tener fuerzas de juventud

-Espera ¿Que no se suponía que Daniel y yo no nos íbamos a involucrar en esto? ¿Que solo vamos a apoyar?

-Directamente no, indirectamente sí- Laurie hizo un gesto de enojo

-Oh, Dios mío...Jon... ¿Porque pasa todo esto?...Creí que viviríamos en paz de nuevo...- Manhattan no respondió a esa última pregunta de Laurie, porque simplemente no tenía la respuesta para eso. Tal vez haya sido por los taquiones que le bloqueaban el futuro y parte del presente, o simplemente no lo sabía.

-Tengo que volver a donde estaba, Laurie, te debo las gracias nuevamente por escuchar, para evitar otra tragedia- La miró y le dio una última caricia a su amada Laurie, de ahí volvió a teletransportar a Laurie en la sala de su casa. Esta vez no tuvo nauseas.

-Jon...

-Saluda a Daniel y felicitalo de mi parte

-¿Felicitar?- Laurie le miró confundida

-No te preocupes, a pesar de tu edad, todo saldrá bien... por cierto, es niño...hasta pronto...- Manhattan desapareció, dejando un rastro azul

¿Que era lo que quería decir con "Saluda a Daniel y felicitalo de mi parte" "Por cierto, es niño"?

Laurie tuvo que esperar al día siguiente para explicarle a Daniel todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Daniel quedó impactado como aquella vez que le explico Laurie acerca de la supuesta guerra nuclear entre Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética, pero lo que dejó más intrigado era acerca de las últimas palabras de Osterman.

Al día siguiente, Sandra y Sam fueron con un médico, explicaron su situación, diciendo que sospechaban de un embarazo. Después de un par de análisis de sangre y orina, dio positivo el resultado: Laurie estaba embarazada de 2 meses, Laurie estaba esperando un bebé. La noticia impactó a ambos, no sabían qué hacer, ya que se sentían demasiado grandes para tener un hijo, a pesar de que Laurie en el fondo sabía que todo saldría bien. A los meses, se enteraron del género del bebé: Niño.

Era 24 de Diciembre de 1995, en una residencia de ancianos de California.

-¿Acaso tenían que pasar 10 años para que me pudieras cumplir el capricho de ser abuela?

-Mamá, no teníamos planeado tener hijos, ya te lo habíamos explicado

-Patrañas...- Dijo una mujer de 75 años bebiendo Coñac - Estaba escrito en el destino en el que yo tendría nietos, un poco tarde, pero estaba escrito. Al menos disfrutaré al bebé en sus primeros años de vida

-Suegra, puede usar usted la fórmula de Veidt en cuanto salga- Mencionó Sam -Si su preocupación es no poder ver por muchos años al bebé- Decía mientras miraba por la ventana

-Cariño, la vida es eso, vida- Se dirigió a su yerno -¿Para que demonios alargarla o atrasarla?, no cumpliríamos con nuestro papel, he vivido tantas cosas, ¿Para que vivir más? Lo único que no me quiero perder y por nada del mundo, es el nacimiento de mi pequeño nieto... ¿Ya saben como se llamara?- Ambos padres se miraron entre sí, nerviosos -Jesús... ¿5 meses de gestación y aún no saben cómo se llamará el bebé?

-Mamá, ha sido complicado...

-Bueno, como será un chico, se llamará Edward

-Mamá...- Laurie se molestó al escuchar eso -...No... Edward no se llamará

-Bueno... ¿Qué tal el nombre de tu padre, cariño?- Se dirigió a Daniel

-Mi padre fue un patán, ni siquiera poniendo su nombre en mi hijo hará que limpie su recuerdo

-Oh... todos acá han tenido problemas con sus padres- Volvió a dar otro trago la mujer a su bebida -Bueno, estamos a punto de vivir un nuevo milenio, nunca creería que iba a ser testigo del nuevo milenio, si es que no me muera antes

-Deja de decir esas cosas mamá, me estresa que pienses que estés a punto de morir...- Ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sillón, nuevamente a ver televisión.

Después del problema de los vigilantes, el mundo empezó a protestar de una manera diferente: la gente empezó a crear de nuevo a los súper héroes, en forma de protesta hacia la incompetencia de los gobiernos en resolver los crímenes. Iniciaron los Estadounidenses, regresando a las historietas y cómics, personajes que habían quedado en el olvido gracias a los Minutemen, volvieron a recobrar vida en nuevas historias. Después los japoneses, a pesar de haber creado historias estilo manga mucho antes, incluso de los incidentes en Estados Unidos, también empezaron a crear a sus propios superhéroes, pero muy diferentes a los Estadounidenses.

-Andrew...- Dijo Sally.

-¿Qué?

-Andrew... es un buen nombre, elegante, sirve tanto de joven como de adulto

-Podría ser- Dijo Daniel -La verdad es un muy buen nombre

-Bueno, Andrew suena lindo, pero planeábamos también el nombre de Mason

-¡Bien! ¡Andrew Mason Hollis! ¡Me parece que es un buen nombre para mi!- Dijo la mujer, levantando su vaso, que se encontraba por terminar -¡Brindemos por Andrew Mason Hollis! ¡Se volverá nuestro héroe del mañana!- Los tres rieron

-¡Mamá! ¡Te estás poniendo ebria! Deja de beber, ni siquiera es navidad aún-

A pesar de las risas, Laurie estaba aterrada por dentro, más con la frase de "Nuestro héroe del mañana".

¿Y si Jon sabía quién era esa persona que detendría el nuevo apocalipsis nuclear, porque no se lo dijo? Se había referido a que esa persona ni siquiera había nacido, así que "no había por qué preocuparse aún" ¿Y porque había mencionado casi inmediatamente que ella estaba embarazada?

¿Acaso su hijo era el "elegido" por Dr. Manhattan?


	2. I: Rorschach

_"Nunca hagas a un lado tus principios, ni siquiera en presencia del Armagedon"._

2 de Noviembre de 1985

Antártica

Un hombre vestido de gabardina con sombrero caminaba entre la tormenta de nieve, cubriéndose del frío con lo poco que tenía.

De pronto, aparece en su camino un ser celeste.

-Quítate de mi camino, hay que decírselo a la gente

-¿A dónde vas?

-De vuelta a nave, de vuelta a América. Maldad debe castigarse. Gente debe de saber

-Sabes que no puedo permitirlo...- _"Está yendo todo bien, todo como fue en esa vez"_ Pensaba Manhattan.

-¿De repente descubriste tu humanidad?... Que conveniente- Ese hombre de repente se quita su cara, y deja ver su máscara, la máscara de Walter Joseph Kovacs -Si te hubiera importando desde antes, nada de esto habría pasado- Dr. Manhattan lo miró algo con pesar y le recitó las siguientes palabras:

-Yo puedo cambiarlo todo... pero la naturaleza humana no puedo cambiarla

-Hurm... Claro, debes proteger la nueva utopía de Veidt... ¿Que importa otro cadáver más entre los escombros?- Manhattan se dio cuenta a lo que Walter se refería, pero ya había pasado por esto, era exactamente como lo recordaba, solo tenía que esperar al momento preciso...

Y estaba por ocurrir...

-Bueno, ¿Que es lo que estas esperando?

_"Un par de segundos más... sólo un par..."_

-Rorschach...

-Hazlo...

_"Puedo ver lo que ocurrirá, será como lo replantee, queda esperar un segundo más..."_

-¡HAZLO!

_"¡Ahora!"_

...

Cayó Walter a un piso de madera, crujió hasta casi romperse. Incluso el cuerpo de Walter rodó, y al detenerse, quedó en trance al menos por un minuto, y pasando ese minuto, empezó a temblar. Miró alrededor suyo, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su departamento, o al menos uno muy parecido a este, ya que todo se encontraba demasiado ordenado y limpio. Miraba alrededor, confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Tuvieron que pasar al menos 10 minutos para que Walter se incorporará. ¿Acaso esto era lo que pasaba después de la muerte? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

-¿Que esta pasando?- Pronto, Dr. Manhattan aparecería ante él, junto con su máscara y su sombrero

-Rorschach... No tienes idea lo mucho que me alegra saber que eres el primer ser vivo digno de haber llevado un viaje—

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Rorschach, he vuelto a este planeta porque he podido ver el futur—

-¿Porque no lo hiciste? ¿¡Porque no hiciste lo que te pedí!?- Respondió enojado.

-Si me dejaras hablar un momento, tal vez responda tu pregunta

-Hurm...- Walter calló, Manhattan continuó.

-He visto de nuevo el futuro de este planeta, al parecer, su destino volverá a ser similar al de 1985, al menos dentro de 30 a 40 años

-Te diste cuenta, que la utopía de Veidt no iba a durar mucho, mucha gente, muchas vidas perdidas, su maldad, la masacre que crearon fue hecha para nada

-... Tal vez hayas tenido razón Rorschach, pero la razón por la cual te he enviado aquí es porque salvarás a la humanidad

-¿Salvarla? ¿Salvar a la humanidad?

-Un hombre intentará adueñarse de esta como si fuese una especie de emperador, pero si tu y otra persona lo detienen, tendrían una posibilidad de evitar el futuro que se encuentra—

-Espera un momento, ¿Harás lo mismo de nuevo? ¿Volverás a acobardarte? ¿A perder la humanidad que recuperaste cuando más de la mitad de esta fue asesinada?

-Rorschach... Ese hombre ha hecho lo mismo que Adrian en su momento conmigo, tengo una visión borrosa del futuro e incluso del presente, se oculta de mí y no sé donde está, pero he visto el futuro con esa persona misteriosa, no puedo identificar quién sea, producto secundario de los taquiones que está utilizando

-Hurm... ¿Estas diciendo que debo de buscar esa persona?

-La encontrarás Rorschach, o te encontrará

-Hurm... No comprendo nada de lo que dices... ¿En donde estoy?

-Rorschach, te explicaré donde estas, pero necesito que te encuentres calmado, esto pueda ser algo chocante para ti...- Miró Walter a Manhattan, desesperado por saber qué demonios había ocurrido -...Estamos en Nueva York, en América, Rorschach... pero no es 1985

-¿No es 1985? ¿Que año es?- Manhattan quedó en silencio al menos 5 segundos y respondió:

-Te he enviado al menos 31 años al futuro, Rorschach

-¡¿31 AÑOS?!- Gritó impactado al escuchar eso -¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¡Explícate ahora mismo! ¡¿Porque tanto tiempo?!

-En 1985, ni siquiera los padres de tu compañero se han conocido... No tienes porque preocuparte- Manhattan dejó el sombrero y la máscara en la cama -Hay muchas cosas que no has comprendido Rorschach, pero ya lo he escrito todo, tal vez haya variaciones, pero lo he acomodado todo, de forma que la humanidad pueda salvarse, se los dejo todo a sus manos...

-¡No! ¡No te irás a ninguna parte!

-Adiós Rorschach, nos vemos pronto

-¡No te irás a ningún lado hasta que tu y yo...!- Desapareció Manhattan, dejando a Rorschach sólo, en Nueva York, sin nada, ni nadie, y lo peor del caso: En una época demasiado diferente a la que él vivía

-No...No...- Se decía -No...¡No, No, No! ¡NO!- Empezó a golpear la pared -¡¿Porque yo!? ¿¡Porque demonios tuve que ser yo?! ¡Manhattan! ¡Maldito débil! ¡Hipócrita!...-

Rorschach tuvo que pasar todo el día, analizando su situación. A pesar que no quería admitirlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió temor, por el embrollo en el que Manhattan lo había metido. El pelirrojo se sentó en su cama, se quitó la gabardina y su traje, quedando en camisa de resaque. Decidió dormir el resto del día, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su mente.

¿Cómo es que descubrió que quién estaba detrás de todo los planes era Adrian Veidt, viajó a la Antártica para detenerlo junto con Nite Owl ll, fracasar en su intento de salvar a la humanidad, enfrentarse a Dr. Manhattan y a la vez, haber viajado 31 años a través del tiempo, todo en el "mismo día"?

-Ha sido demasiado... - Dijo Walter, cerró los ojos y durmió profundamente.

Tuvieron que pasar al menos 3 días para que Kovacs asimilara la situación en la que se encontraba. Saber que las épocas donde él vivía ya habían acabado desde hacía mucho tiempo, tenía que mirar hacia un nuevo mundo, ¿Y de qué forma podía hacerlo?, pues nada más ni nada menos que siendo Walter Joseph Kovacs en la calle. Los primeros días de Rorschach fueron difíciles, tuvo que volver a fingir ser un vagabundo para observarlos a todos. Al menos en el departamento donde él vivía ahora tenía algo de dinero. Lo primero que hizo al salir fue observar todo afuera. Quedó tan impactado, que corrió inmediatamente hacia a alguna tienda donde vendieran papelería. Compró un bolígrafo y un nuevo cuaderno (No fue la excepción tampoco sorprenderse por cómo habían cambiado de igual forma las tiendas). En cuanto salió, miró la fecha actual en un anuncio, se sentó en una banca cercana y empezó a escribir.

**_Diario de Rorschach_**

**_5 de Noviembre de 2016_**

**_¿Qué es lo que realmente esta ocurriendo? Hace 3 días, estábamos por enfrentarnos a Veidt, descubrimos sus planes, en la Antártica, 31 años y 3 días después, estoy en Nueva York, afuera de una papelería, en medio del futuro. Sigo siendo Rorschach, sigo teniendo el mismo cuerpo, la misma cara, la misma edad, los mismos recuerdos. Simplemente he brincado, gracias a Manhattan, de un milenio a otro._**

**_Manhattan mencionó algo sobre salvar la humanidad, ¿Acaso él no podía hacerlo? ¿Todo este problema con descubrir su humanidad no le fue suficiente? Jon es un hipócrita y manipulable, ¿Que se podía esperar de un segundo Apocalipsis? Jon le dio la espalda al mundo de nuevo, y me dejó a mí la tarea, junto con "otro compañero" que estoy seguro que sabe quien es pero prefirió no decirlo. Parece que le era más complicado volverme un puñado de polvo en vez de mandarme a otra época totalmente diferente a la mía._**

**_No haré nada de lo que me pida, seguiré siendo Rorschach, seguiré haciendo lo que mejor se hacer: hacerle entender a esta ciudad que su más grande terror ha vuelto, que vuelva a temer, volveré a ensuciarme las manos por la justicia, y por el mundo que sea menos mierda, porque esta ciudad sabe que ha tomado malos pasos, que todos estos años se acercó poco a poco al precipicio, o si no es que haya caído ya y está luchando por salir de este, arrastrándose contra las paredes, arañando con sus uñas hasta desangrarse, con la esperanza de subir de nuevo hacia la superficie, y por mientras pelee por sobrevivir, lo encubra todo con cosas bonitas y modernas como las que estoy mirando ahora mismo._**

**_Pero yo seguiré peleando en esta ciudad, seguiré luchando contra la mierda y la mugre que han creado y acumulado a través de estos años, no será fácil, pero no querrá decir que me dé por vencido, ya que nunca me rendiré. Jamás._**

Terminó de escribir. Miró Kovacs al cielo. Era hora de explorar la "nueva" Nueva York.

Empezó a caminar, las primeras impresiones acerca de la ciudad fueron las siguientes:

Nueva York supo recuperarse después del "ataque alienígena". Incluso hizo réplicas exactas de edificios que estaban antes del atentado. En cuanto a otros edificios, estos se habían vuelto modernos. Había muchos, demasiados anuncios publicitarios, en los autobuses, en los edificios, no importara que tan pequeños fueran, siempre había anuncios por todas partes.

Algo que le impresionó mucho fueron los autos, sus diseños eran diseños más suaves, eran más compactos y eran mucho más veloces. Rorschach decidió ir al famoso Time Square. A pesar que justo ahí fue la Zona Cero de la explosión, el Time Square seguía igual, sólo con más anuncios y pantallas modernas. Miró que al fondo había mucha gente, había un monumento,la gente que se encontraba ahí dejaba flores, fotografías, recuerdos, e incluso algunas personas se encontraban rezando. Walter fue a mirar al monumento.

Era una pared conmemorativa por el 2 de Noviembre de 1985, tenía dibujada en piedra o acero a personas, niños, adultos, ancianos, con diferentes características, y al fondo de esta, la ciudad de Manhattan, a sus lados había una fuente, estilo muro llorón,miró hacía abajo, había una inscripción:

_En memoria a las más de 3 millones de vidas inocentes arrebatas el 2 de Noviembre de 1985_

_Dios los guarde en su santa gloria._

Esto hizo enojar a Walter por dentro, todos vivían en una mentira, vidas arrebatadas por un sueño egoísta, gente que no debió morir de esa manera, de ninguna forma. Se fue enojado del sitio. Esperaba no encontrarse seguido con ese monumento.

Kovacs sintió hambre. Recordó un lugar al que le gustaba ir por lo barato que era, que se encontraba por la 43 y la 7a. Llegó y ahí estaba: Gunna Diner.

Entró, pidió un café y un omelette. El cocinero era el mismo hombre negro que había conocido alguna vez, ahora gordo, el cual no reconoció a Walter, esperaba ver si la mesera era la misma mujer rubia, la cual le debía un pay. Recordó que después de ese apagón, después de volverse víctima de esta ciudad, ella huyó de Manhattan.

Terminó de desayunar y salió del café. Siguió vagabundeando por un par de calles, observaba todos los movimientos de las personas, cómo vestían, cómo hablaban, hasta que empezó el atardecer. Volvió a su departamento. Se sentó en la mesa de su departamento y empezó a escribir de nuevo en su diario.

**_Mis impresiones del futuro han sido las siguientes:_**

**_A pesar de la excesiva luz, aún hay oscuridad. Hay mucha gente gorda, incluso algunos tenían que usar una especie de motocicleta especial para que pudieran andar por la calle, sus piernas ya no aguantan toda la mierda que se tragaron. Asqueroso. Las mujeres "decentes" ahora visten como prostitutas, no es necesario mencionar el tipo y forma de ropa, y tampoco quiero mencionar cómo visten ahora las prostitutas. Repulsivo._**

**_Hoy miré a 4 chicas salir del tren subterráneo, 3 eran delgadas y una era gorda, la gorda era negra y las demás blancas. Una de ellas empezó a mirarme, me sonrió, le correspondí la mirada pero no la sonrisa, estuvimos así al menos 5 segundos hasta que la negra le llamó la atención. "¡Hey perra! ¿¡Qué estás viendo?!", sólo empezó a reír con sus amigas. No tuve ni la menor idea si ella me estaba coqueteando o era una prostituta más de la calle ofreciendo sus servicios a plena luz del día. No conozco a alguna mujer que acepte un "Perra" por apodo o cumplido que no fuera una prostituta. Decepcionante._**

**_A pesar de estas impresiones, la gente se ha vuelto más "amable", me encontré sentado un momento en la calle, un hombre en una bicicleta se paró justo enfrente de mí y me ofreció agua, ¿Porque negar un trago de agua gratis? Después de eso, al menos 10 personas me dejaban dinero a mis pies. La gente se ha vuelto demasiado servicial, al grado de regalar su dinero._**

**_Las personas tienen aparatos especiales, he visto que al menos en estos aparatos hacen llamadas, se toman fotografías, incluso juegan. La gente se ha vuelto superficial, demasiado superficial._**

**_Compré un periódico para ponerme al día, sigo sin comprender porqué esta época, pero al parecer Manhattan lo hizo para enseñarme la más grande broma. Elecciones presidenciales ridículas, calentamiento global, en vez de soviéticos, ahora son los rusos y norcoreanos quienes quieren una guerra contra el país. Ridiculeces, y es más ridículo que a la gente no le interese, el periódico tenía más páginas y más artículos hablando sobre desayunos veganos, cómo "enfrentarse a un hombre cuanto te suelta un piropo" y sobre mujeres cantantes peleando porque llevaron el mismo labial a una entrega de premios. Terminé tirando el periódico a la basura. Manhattan me ha enviado a la época más absurda de la historia. Al menos pude sacar un artículo el cual sí tenía interés y será el trabajo de esta noche._**

**_5 chicas desaparecidas en menos de 3 días, una chica negra de 12 años, dos chicas blancas, de 16 y 21 años, una de raza asiática de 15 años y una chica de México de 18 años. Desaparecidas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Posible trata de blancas. Investigaré y descubriré quienes están detrás de esto._**

Walter terminó de escribir. Miró a su cama. Sus cosas estaban ahí. Se vistió, dejando atrás el disfraz de Kovacs y convirtiéndose en lo que es realmente: en Rorschach.

Salió a las calles de Nueva York, esta tenía que temblar porque había regresado su más grande miedo.

En un callejón, dos chicas de 15 años estaban corriendo de dos hombres, dos pandilleros. Estaban huyendo de ellos. -¡Ayuda!- Gritaban desesperadas.

-¡Que pasa nenas!- Gritaba uno de los hombres -¡No sigan corriendo! ¡Sí no, no se calentarán!- El callejón era sin salida, las chicas rogaban ayuda en vano, ya que nadie las escuchaba.

-Vamos nenas, sólo serán un par de horas, luego regresaran a su casa

-¡Déjanos en paz!- Gritó una de ellas -¡No queremos esto!

-Las dejaremos en paz...- Uno de esos hombres sacó una navaja -... Después de iniciar con lo que empezaron- Ambas chicas se tomaron las manos, se abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, los hombres empezaron a burlarse y a desabrocharse el cinturón.

-Hm Hm- Se escuchó un gruñido, las cuatro personas voltearon: Nuestro protagonista apareció ante las personas, bajando una escalera contra incendios del lugar

-¡¿Quién es este patético?!- Dijo uno de los hombres, sacó su navaja de igual forma

-¡Vamos, ha de ser un cobarde, sólo mira esa máscara ridícula! ¡Perra patética!- Rorschach miró a ambos hombres,se puso entre ellos y las chicas, volteo su cara hacía las chicas.

-Váyanse, no querrán ver esto...

-¡Oye tú! ¡No es fácil conseguir a chicas de 15 años! ¡Vete a joder la noche a otra gente hijo de puta!

-15 años... repugnante...- Habló Rorschach, empezó a acercarse lentamente a ellos, las chicas intentaban irse pero era imposible porque los 3 hombres cubrían la salida, y temían ser heridas.

-Vamos, te estás haciendo el bonito cuando te ves completamente ridículo ahí- Se acercó uno de ellos a Rorschach rápidamente -Ven y pelea como un verdade— Rorschach tomó su mano y le quebró los dedos y la muñeca.

-Hijo de perra...- Se sorprendió el otro hombre -¡Te voy a abrir...!- No pudo terminar la frase porque Rorschach le propinó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, a pesar de eso, intentó incorporarse con su navaja, otro puñetazo a la mano, haciéndolo tirar la navaja, tomó el brazo del hombre, lo estiró y lo quebró. Ambos hombres terminaron retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Rorschach los miro, volteo hacía atrás suyo, las niñas seguían ahí.

-¿No me escucharon?- Las chicas se encontraban más asustadas que al principio -Les dije que se fueran

-Eres... wow... - Dijo una de ellas, tratando de no fijar la mirada a los pandilleros revolcándose -...¡Gracias!- Empezaron a decir entre lágrimas -¡Muchas gracias!- Ambas se tomaron la mano y sin mirar al suelo, salieron corriendo del callejón. Sólo Rorschach esperaba a que salieran de ahí para que no fueran testigos de lo peor, Rorschach tomó la navaja más grande, se dirigió al cuello de uno, y lo cortó como si fuera papel con tijeras. Se dirigió a la otra persona, con esta simplemente lo clavó en la yugular. La sangre salió inmediatamente, manchando la mascara y parte de la gabardina de Rorschach. Su firma quedó grabada en ambos cuerpos.

Un aire de satisfacción sintió nuestro querido Rorschach, salió calmadamente del lugar. Él estaba dispuesto a hacer eso cuantas veces fuera necesario, era su destino, enfrentarse a los perros de la ciudad para hacer la justicia que a otros les incomodaba hacer. Hacer el trabajo sucio pero rápido:

Eliminar las alimañas de este mundo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

[N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenemos el primer capítulo de esta historia.

¡Espero que les este gustando! Dejen su review a ver que tal les parece, byes :3]


	3. II: Investigación

Rorschach despertó en su departamento, aún no estaba acostumbrado a que era otra época. Era otro día para poder seguir con su labor de entender al nuevo mundo.

Salió de su edificio y empezó a andar por la calle. Aún no podía comprender el porqué la gente no quería entender la situación a sus alrededores. Todos estaban al pendiente de los pequeños aparatos que había en sus manos.

Cuando de repente, fue interceptado por dos hombres, tenían pinta de hombres pandilleros, uno de ellos era alto y negro, otro era blanco, este tenía un celular en la mano, grabando a Walter

-¡Entonces! ¡Mi querido Dave! ¡¿Que tenemos el día de hoy?!- Decía el chico rubio

-Bueno, hoy tenemos a un animal rastrero, esos que sólo se bañan cuando empieza a llover, pero ni siquiera huelen bien, sólo huelen a perro remojado- Ambos hombres rieron -...Bien, a estos animales se les llama ¡VAGABUNDOS! ¡Amigos!- El tipo empezó a señalar a Kovacs sin dejar de mirar a la cámara -¡Estos hombres están fuera del sistema, ahora aprendieron la importancia de estar dentro del sistema!- Walter estaba callado, quieto, solo observando a ambos hombres, cómo se burlaban de él y lo estaban humillando -¡Deberías de al menos lavar esa puta boca! ¡Y también deberías dejar de comer! ¡A ver si sólo así te mueres de hambre más rápido!- Decía eufórico ese hombre, cómo si fuera lo mejor que pudiera decir, en eso, escupió hacía la ropa de Walter -¡Ustedes son la escoria de la sociedad! ¡La mierda que debe eliminarse!

-¡OIGAN PAR DE BASTARDOS!- Los tres hombres voltearon al escuchar la voz, era una voz femenina que provenía de una chica, esta se acercaba furiosa -¿Que es lo que acabo de ver? ¡Oh! ¡Esperen un segundo! ¡Su hermosa demostración sobre su coeficiente intelectual al molestar a un pobre vagabundo!- Era una chica de piel caucásica, ojos café oscuro, cabello color negro. La chica se interpuso entre Walter y los pandilleros.

-Oye...- Se dirigió el negro hacía ella -...A oler mierda a otro lado, este no es asunto tuyo

-¡Este es asunto mío!

-¡Dios! Que pesada la feminista esta

-¡Tu calla la boca idiota!- Gritó la mujer al hombre blanco -¡Deberían de verse a sí mismos antes de molestar a otras personas! ¡Uno es un pobre y triste tipo anoréxico y otro un gordo imbécil!

-¡Las mujeres como tu no tienen derecho a hablar! ¡Sólo nos sirven para que sean nuestro pedazo de carne de placer! ¡Nuestras muñecas inflables!

-Hablarás de muñecas inflables porque seguramente es lo único que te puedes follar en la vida real- El camarógrafo empezó a burlarse de su compañero. Este, que no le pareció el insulto, se acercó a ella.

-Muchísimo mejor tener una muñeca inflable a una zorra como tú... y de pésimos gustos, con ese asqueroso novio que tienes

-¿Qué novio?- Dijo molesta y confundida levantando una ceja.

-¡Pues el que está detrás de tí!- Los dos pandilleros empezaron a burlarse. Rorschach soltó un gruñido y la chica volteo los ojos, llevándose la palma de su mano a la cara.

-¡Hey dude! ¡¿Sabes que pensé?! ¡Ellos deben de ser la Bella y la Bestia en la versión moderna y pobre!- Ambos hombres empezaron a burlarse más, el rubio seguía grabando a ambos, Walter ya había aguantado lo suficiente-¡La Bella y la Bestia! ¡La Dama y el Vagabundo! ¡Amigo, dame más ide...!— No alcanzó a terminar el rubio, ya que la chica le arrebató el celular, corrió un poco y lo lanzó a la suerte de la calle.

Un rebote, pantalla hecha mierda

Dos rebotes, el celular se apagó

Tres rebotes, el celular cayó a una alcantarilla

Los 4 miraron la escena, la chica se sintió satisfecha por dentro, incluso sonrió, miró a los hombres.

-Oh, ¿Porque tan silencioso amigo? ¿Ya no es tan gra—

No pudo terminar la pregunta puesto que ya se la habían resuelto: el más grande le dio una cachetada. Fue tan fuerte que terminó cayendo al suelo.

Walter observó la escena. Miró a los hombres y de ahí a la chica. Una terrible furia estaba formándose dentro de él. Se agachó a ayudar a levantarse a la chica, esta se encontraba en un tipo de Shock aún. Miró su cachete, estaba ardiendo de la irritación, incluso se abrió una pequeña parte de la piel y se encontraba sangrando.

-E...estoy bie..n...- Dijo la chica, apenas podía articular palabra después del impacto.

-No te preocupes...- Recitó Rorschach -...Ese golpe que te dieron será el último que podrán dar en mucho tiempo...- Miró a ambos tipos, la furia estaba por desatarse, los días saludables de esos tipos estaban contados.

-¡Oh! ¡El animal defenderá a su hembra!- Gritó el hombre gordo- ¡Venga puto inservible! ¡A ver que...!- El hombre no terminó porque el puño de Walter ya se encontraba en su nariz, con la suficiente fuerza para romperla, el otro hombre, al ver eso, fue directo a golpearle, Kovacs tomó su mano y la dobló, no conforme con ello, le quebró los dedos que pudo agarrar. Lo tiró al suelo, fue hacía el tipo gordo, tomó el mismo brazo que cacheteó a la chica

-Animales... animales por abusar de los débiles- y está de más decir que fue lo que hizo con el brazo de ese tipo.

La chica, al mirar el espectáculo, se llevó la manos a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer lo que había visto. Walter se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino. Caminó un par de cuadras adelante. Tenía que seguir estudiando la ciudad, ahora tenía que ubicar las bandas delictivas de la ciudad, a los nuevos ladrones, no iba a ser tarea fácil

-¡Espera!- La misma voz femenina se escuchó -¡Espera un poco!- La misma chica se puso enfrente de Walter -Yo... yo quiero agradecerte, lo que hiciste allá fue... dolorosamente asombroso- La chica estaba sonriendo, mirando a los ojos de Walter -Déjame agradecerte con un desayuno, con un par de compras, con lo que quieras, ¡Solo déjame agradecerte!- Volvía a sonreír, Walter miró esa sonrisa, se acercó a ella, le respondió:

-No te vuelvas a meter en problemas, eso es suficiente- Walter siguió su camino. La chica quedó atrás. Miró a Walter, ella sintió algo de melancolía al verlo irse. Decidió seguir con su camino de igual forma.

A pesar del altercado, Kovacs pudo identificar que ambos tipos tenían un tatuaje igual en el dedo índice de cada mano. Una especie de un símbolo de infinito, pero en vez de ser una línea, era una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma. Recordó que había visto ese símbolo antes, en la muñeca rota del violador de anoche.

Pasó todo el día investigando sobre la banda delictiva, después de seguir a dos hombres a un callejón con el mismo tatuaje (Ahora en el hombro) los cuales eran muy bocones, Walter encontró fácilmente el nombre de la banda: Emperors Snakes.

_"Nombre de banda muy malo" _Pensaba Kovacs mientras caminaba entre las calles de un anochecer en Nueva York _"Había mejores en 1985"_ subió por la escalera anti-incendios del edificio de departamentos donde vivía.

Entró a su departamento, buscó entre las tablas su verdadero ser. Se puso su traje, la gabardina, sus guantes y lo que más ansiaba: Su cara. Se la puso, e hizo un suspiro, en forma de alivio. Se puso el resto de su traje y salió a las "oscuras" calles de Nueva York. Caminó un par de calles, a un sitió que no solía concurrir de la ó por una escalera de emergencias de un edificio y llegó al tejado de este. Observó la ciudad. A pesar de la infinidad de los avances tecnológicos, de cómo había cambiado en los últimos 30 años, Nueva York seguía siendo la misma ciudad para él ¿De qué forma?

Era la misma ciudad podrida, esa ciudad que olía a caño, las prostitutas aún daban su cuerpo a recibir mugrosas caricias por apenas unos cuantos dólares. Los corruptos seguían consiguiendo dinero a costa de lo que fuera, e incluso, enfrente de las narices de los demás, cínicamente. Walter no comprendía cómo es que la mugre que ellos habían provocado aún no les hundiera y los ahogara matándolos.

Bajó del edificio y siguió unas cuantas calles, llegó a una calle justo enfrente de un edificio antiguo (o seguramente réplica de Veidt), miró cómo salían varias chicas, vestidas de forma deportiva y cómoda.

-¡Ay mis hermosas!- Gritó una chica, alta, rubia, de ojos azules -¡Muchísimas gracias por sus buenos deseos! ¡Si el ensayo estuvo espectacular hoy, imaginen cuando sea la presentación!- Todas le aplaudían a esa mujer -¡Ahora que tenemos el día de mañana libre, les propongo que vayamos a beber, a drogarnos y a cogernos a todos los chicos como nunca!- Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas.

-Hurm... creía que estas cosas habían quedado en 1985, decepcionante- Dijo Rorschach. Miró entonces cómo a lo lejos, una chica estaba saliendo del teatro, haciendo lo posible por evitar el grupo de chicas. Una de ellas se dio cuenta de su presencia y le advirtió a la líder.

-¡Hey! ¡Nolita!- Gritó la mujer rubia, la chica se detuvo en seco, volteo hacia ella algo nerviosa e insegura.

-Florencia... ¿Que es lo que pasa?- Se acercó la chica, se podía notar el temor en ella a kilometros.

-¿Que opinas del ensayo de hoy cariño? ¿Cómo me viste desde la banca?- La chica miraba hacia otros lados, mientras la mujer rubia se le acercaba desafiantemente. La chica de cabello negro estuvo quieta, tratando de aparentar valentía.

-Bien, estuviste excelente, supongo que serás una gran Reina Cisne- Sonrió falsamente, la otra mujer la miró con una mueca molesta. En eso, las manos de la rubia se dirigieron al pecho de Nolita, la empujó al grado de hacerla caer

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué carajos te...?!

-¡Eres una perra envidiosa! ¡Una maldita perra que no sabe callar el puto hocico!

-¡¿De que estas hablando?!

-¡Supe lo que le dijiste al director Leroy! ¡Que se la había mamado a uno de los jueces durante el casting para ser la Reina Cisne! ¿Y sabes qué ocurrió? ¡Nada!- La mujer le propinó una cachetada, esta chica aulló de dolor, la mujer rubia se dio la vuelta con una de sus amigas, tomó un bote de agua, lo destapo y le derramó todo el contenido encima de la chica. Rorschach no solía meterse en asuntos personales, sobre todo los de mujeres, ya que no le eran de su interés y solían ser tonterías, pero podía ver claramente un abuso de alguien fuerte a alguien débil, cosas que le sacaban de sus cabales. Empezó a acercarse lentamente a la escena -¡Yo soy la Reina Cisne! ¡Yo soy la protagonista! ¡Todos me amaran! ¡Me alabarán! ¿Y tú? ¡Tu serás solo un reemplazo en caso de que alguien se enfermara! ¡Nadie te recordará! ¡Ni la sonsa de tu madre!- La chica miraba hacía el suelo, trataba de no mirarle a los ojos a esa mujer -¡Vayámonos de acá chicas! ¡La noche es joven y me deprime tratar con mocosas con delirios suicidas!- Todas las chicas se fueron rápidamente del lugar. La chica quedó tendida en el suelo, se incorporó y empezó a llorar. Rorschach quedó en medio de la calle, dudaba si acercarse a ella o no

-No...- Se dijo Nolita -No esta noche...- Se secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo -...Esta noche no, Nolita

_"¿Esta noche no? ¿Que quiere decir con "¿Esta noche no?"?" _Pensó Rorschach

-Pura mierda... ¡Esta noche será!- La chica se regresó corriendo al teatro. Rorschach empezó a seguirla, con esas palabras, podrían referirse a cualquier cosa, desde destruir el lugar, intentar asesinar a su rival o hasta cometer suicidio. Entró Rorschach al teatro, las luces ya estaban apagadas, sacó su lámpara, miró alrededor, tratando de buscar la huella de la chica.

En cuanto a la chica, que caminaba entre los pasillos del teatro, se encontraba triste, decepcionada, pero más que nada, harta. Harta de la academia de ballet, que nunca la tomaban en cuenta, harta de su maestro, que siempre la miró debajo de los demás, ella sabía que tenía el potencial, ella sabía que debió ser la Reina Cisne, debió ser Odette y Odile.

Pero ya estaba todo hecho, Florencia sería la reina cisne, y no había mucho por hacer. Aunque no podía hacer algo ahora sí, decidió cumplir su sueño sobre bailar en el escenario. Se dirigió al salón técnico y encendió un proyector que daba directo al escenario. De ahí fue al camerino de Florencia, donde miro los trajes de cisne.

Los observó, tocó los detalles del traje del cisne blanco, cuanto anhelaba poder estar en ese traje, aunque le parecía el vestido tierno, al mirar de reojo al traje del cisne negro, algo dentro de ella provocó que ese debía de ser. Así que lo tomó, se puso las medias, las ballerinas, se peinó y maquilló y finalmente usó el vestido color negro.

Salió hacía el escenario Nolita con su bolsa, de esta sacó una pequeña bocina y la conectó a su celular, buscó desesperadamente "Black Swan Pas de Deux" y la encontró, la puso, adelantó un poco la canción ya que no tenía caso bailar las primeras partes, era solamente el baile con el príncipe Sigfrido y Rothbart, llegó hasta él sólo. Se preparó antes de bailar. Inició la música, empezó a danzar. La variación de Odile era un estilo algo siniestro, pero sensual, lo suficiente para seducir al príncipe Sigfrido a petición de su padre, Rothbart.

Nolita se dejaba llevar con cada paso que daba, se sentía más poderosa, más segura. Inicio la parte de la coda, ella cerró los ojos, suspiró y empezó a girar, giraba con pasión, feroz pero feliz a la vez. Para Nolita, era cómo danzar en el mismo cielo para Dios, o bien, danzar en el mismo infierno para Lucifer.

Está por terminar la canción, giró con más fuerza, con más odio, con más pasión hasta dar el paso final, quedó en una pose flamante. Dentro de su mente, sentía la ovación de millones de palmas aplaudiendo por ella, chocando entre sí con frenesí. Miró a su público, estaba consciente que no había ni una alma, pero igual hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento a su "público". Hasta que escuchó 2 palmas aplaudir lentamente. Nolita regresó en sí, asustada al escucharlas, miró hacía la oscuridad, puesto que la única luz que había del lugar la iluminaba a ella.

-Un baile hermoso- Una voz ronca se escuchó. El terror se apoderó de Nolita, salió disparada del escenario. Fue corriendo al baño, quitándose el exceso de maquillaje. Corrió al camerino de Florencia.

-¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!- Se dijo esto al menos cuatro veces mientras echaba su ropa a su bolsa, cuando miro al espejo: Vio la figura de un hombre con gabardina, sombrero y una extraña máscara blanca con manchas negras, las cuales se movían libremente por su cara.

-Enserio que fue un hermoso baile, dime—

-¡ALEJATE!- Gritó Nolita -¡¿Escuchaste!?- Tomó Nolita un vaso de cerámica y la aventó a un espejo grande, destruyendolo en mil pedazos. Tomó el pedazo más grande del espejo y apuntó con este a Rorschach -¡No te atrevas! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡No te atrevas!- "Acorraló" a Rorschach

-¿Crees que un simple pedazo de espejo podría detenerme?- Respondió Rorschach, acercándose a ella, Nolita sintió el terror, tembló ante el.

-¡Vete de mi camerino!

-He roto brazos, piernas, cuellos... todos mucho más fuertes que los tuyos...-Dijo mientras tocaba la punta del "arma". Esas palabras para nada calmaban a Nolita.

-¡Sólo vete...! ¡Sólo...!- Nolita intentó atacar a Rorschach, clavando el pedazo de espejo en uno de los brazos de este. Él sólo miró el pedazo de espejo en su brazo,el cual se lo sacó sin problemas, ni siquiera había tocado la piel. Nolita sintió escalofríos al ver esa escena, terminó huyendo del lugar, aterrada, sabía que si era alcanzada por ese hombre estaría muerta, corrió hacía la salida del teatro. Con el traje aún puesto, huyó a la parada del subterráneo. Para su suerte, apenas había llegado, entró como loca al vagón, el cual se encontraba vacío, miró hacia las escaleras, estaba sufriendo, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad

-Por favor no vengas... Por favor no vengas...- Estaba rezando, se encontraba sentada, con las rodillas en su pecho, llorando y temblando, cerró los ojos -Cierren las puertas... cierren las puertas... cierren las puertas por favor...- Abrió los ojos, miraba por una sombra que alguien bajaba las escaleras -¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Cierren las puertas! ¡Cierrenlas! ¡Dios!- Y cómo si alguien hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, se cerraron las instante. La misteriosa figura que bajaba era de dos hombres que acaban de perder el tren. Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo el cuerpo de Nolita, esta abrazó su bolsa y empezó a llorar. Estaba a salvo de ese misterioso hombre.

Después de un buen rato (mientras tanto, cambiándose en pleno tren de ropa), llegó Nolita a casa. Antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, pensó sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día, decidió no contarle a su mamá más que nada para no preocuparla, sobre lo del tipo enmascarado. Abrió la puerta y entró, la cerró, miró a su madre que la estaba esperando.

-Nolita, cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien mamá...- Sonrío falsamente, pasaron 2 segundos, se abalanzó a los brazos de su madre y reventó en llanto.

-¡Oh! ¡Amor! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-¿Te acuerdas del caso de Florencia?

-¡Oh no cariño! ¿¡Qué fue lo que ocurrió!?...- Pasó al menos una hora en el que Nolita explicará todo el drama acerca de la academia de Ballet y terminará siendo calmada por su querida madre.

Pasando todo eso, se encontraba Nolita en su cama, después de un largo baño, tomando té, a su lado, sentada, se encontraba su madre.

-Dios mío, si tan solo miraras ese moretón que te dejó esa tal Florencia...- Decía mientras curaba la herida de Nolita en su mejilla.

-Mamá

-Deberíamos de demandar, no puede quedar esto así

-¡No! Mamá... no quiero preocuparte... pero esto no me lo causó Florencia

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?- La mujer, que rondaba entre los 45 y 50 años, miró sorprendida a su hija al escuchar esas palabras.

-Mamá... pasó algo... no lo sé...no sé cómo explicarlo- La mirada de Nolita cambió.

\- ¿Cómo cariño?

-Fue en la mañana, iba por la calle, yo... estaba en mis pensamientos y escuchando música, tú me conoces

-Eres mi hija ¿Crees en serio que no te conociera?- Rieron ambas mujeres.

-Bueno... pasé por la calle y miré a lo lejos dos tipos, dos idiotas que estaban molestando a un vagabundo- La expresión de la madre cambió -... O no sé qué sea, bueno, era un hombre que tenía ropas viejas y eso, supuse que lo era, le decían cosas horribles, uno de ellos estaba grabando al otro que le decía esas cosas al vagabundo

-Que gente más insensible- Decía la mujer mientras mojaba unas gasas en un medicamento especial para las heridas -Bueno... ¿Qué más pasó?

-Entré en coraje, más porque toda la gente estaba pasando, nadie lo defendía al pobre hombre, digo, él estaba en silencio, no sé si les daba demasiada paciencia o simplemente no le importaba lo que ellos dijeran, entonces... el que no estaba grabando le escupió en la ropa-

-Que imbécil- La mujer puso cara de sorprendida, seguía curando la herida de su hija

-Si... y... no aguante e intervine

\- ¿Que?- Una expresión de preocupación se acababa de dibujar en la cara de la madre, pero en su hija, se dibujó una muy diferente

-Sí mamá, me puse entre el vago y el par de idiotas esos, les dije muchas cosas mamá, no tenías idea que tan enfurecida estaba en ese momento

-Cariño...

-Y ellos me seguían grabando, quiero decir... ¡No tenían vergüenza de sus actos mamá!

-Ay cariño...- se llevó la madre su mano a la frente -Te vas a volver viral dentro de un par de horas en las redes, si es que no lo eres ya

-No mamá, me hicieron enojar tanto que agarré el celular y lo aventé

\- ¡¿Que?!- La mujer la miró directamente a ella

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo aventé lejos, rebotó 2 veces y cayó en una alcantarilla! ¡Fue... jaja! - río Nolita - ¡Fue tan... Satisfactorio!

-Oh cariño, no lo niego, pero pudiste meterte en problemas

-De hecho... me cacheteo el más grande

-¡¿QUE?!- La madre ahora sí se sorprendió, al grado que se le cayó la gasa de su mano-¡Hija por Dios!

-Tranquila, te juro que dolió más lo que hizo Florencia

-No se trata de eso cariño, es que... eres una señorita ¡Y no debes de hacer esas cosas!

-Lo se mamá, lo sé, pero...el vagabundo...

\- ¿Qué hizo?

-Me ayudó a levantarme, y me miró mi mejilla- Decía esto mientras tocaba su herida- Él estaba asegurándose que no hubiera recibido mucho daño- Inconscientemente, Nolita sonreía al recordarlo -Y entonces, se dirigió a ambos tipos... mamá, te juro que nunca olvidaré lo que hizo ese hombre

\- ¿Que...Que hizo?

-Se enfrentó a ambos, mamá ¡Peleó con dos tipos con los que no tenía ninguna oportunidad!

-Ay no cariño... ¿Quieres decir que el pobre vagabundo tuvo que ir al hospital?

-No mamá... ¡Los dos tipos tuvieron que irse al hospital! - Dijo con una sonrisa más grande y emocionada - ¡Mamá! ¡Los golpeo! ¡Los pateo! ¡Les partió muchos huesos! ¡Incluso pude ver que al que me cacheteo le terminó quebrando el brazo! - La madre quedó helada al escuchar la anécdota de su hija, mientras ella lo contaba todo con lujo de detalles -Oh mamá...

-Espero que le hayas dado algo de dinero

-Yo... le quería invitar a desayunar, a comer, a cualquier cosa, fui detrás de él cuando terminó todo eso, le pregunté que quién era, que me dejara recompensarlo, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué hija?

-Solo me miró, me miró un par de segundos, me dijo "No te metas en problemas, con eso es suficiente" o algo así, y de ahí siguió su camino, no se... fue un tipo de despedida o algo por el estilo

-Cariño- Su madre la abrazo –Esta bien que quieras ayudar a las personas, pero no tienes idea a veces lo malvada que pueden ser las personas, cómo esos hombres que te hicieron daño, ahora, esta será una anécdota divertida para contarle a tus amigas...

-No lo sé mamá, todo esto... no lo sé, me dejó con sentimientos extraños

\- ¿Cómo que extraños?- Nolita volvió a sentir la misma melancolía que al ver a Walter irse de su camino

-... Ojalá pudiera volver a ver a esa persona, tal vez en algún momento con más calma, o algo por el estilo... yo...al menos estoy agradecida con él de forma espiritualmente

-Estoy segura cariño que él también lo está, quiero decir, tal vez podía cargarse a ambos imbéciles él solo, pero que haya recibido apoyo de otra persona, tal vez eso le haya levantado los ánimos, e incluso se haya animado a actuar contra ellos después de lo que te hicieron... definitivamente el mundo necesita personas como aquel hombre que hoy conociste...- La mujer dejó el tónico en la mesita de noche, besó a su hija en la frente.

-Venga cariño, es tarde, y ya debes de dormir...

Un nuevo día. Walter seguía dormido. Con un ojo morado, un labio partido y una herida en la mejilla.

El despertador de Nolita suena. Ella despierta.

Si algo tuvieron en común ambos, es que no pasaron bien la noche. Está de más explicar las razones de Nolita, pero de Rorschach eran diferentes.

Después del incidente con la bailarina de ballet, Rorschach siguió con su camino aquella noche. Las intenciones con esa joven no eran para nada asustarla, mucho menos amenazarla, sólo que no midió sus palabras con la chica, lo cual hizo que escapara asustada. Pero no podía pensar en ello, tenía que seguir en la búsqueda de las jóvenes desaparecidas. Empezó a vagar entre las calles y los barrios de mala muerte, hasta llegar a donde estaban reunidos 2 hombres, los mismos del tatuaje de la serpiente en el hombro

-Entonces le dije a mi camello "¿Y esta estupidez?" y mira lo que le compré

-¡¿Pero que mierda?! ¡Esa meta es azul!

-¡Lo sé imbécil! Y lo mejor es que te deja volando... ¿Escuchaste eso?- Dijo uno de los hombres, voltearon hacía al final del callejón

-Mejor guarda tu mamada esa- Dijo uno al otro, sacaron ambos sus navajas. Sorpresa de ambos cuando recibió uno una patada por detrás, el otro se asustó al mirar la apariencia del atacante

-¡¿QUE COÑO?! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS SE CREE?!- El puño de Rorschach fue directo a la mandíbula de este tipo, lo cual hizo que cayera. Tomó un tubo oxidado del suelo y empezó a darle contra ambos.

-Tatuaje de una serpiente comiéndose a sí misma. Banda "Emperors Snakes". Relacionado con el intento de violación de 2 adolescentes y el secuestro de otras más- Ambos hombres se encontraban retorciéndose en el suelo.

-Mierda... Cabrón, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con eso- Rorschach tomó la mano del que hablaba y se fue primero por el dedo meñique, partiendo lo a la mitad -¡AHH! ¡Sólo nosotros nos relacionamos en la parte de la droga! ¡Estamos negociando sobre la nueva metanfetamina que...!- Ahora fue el turno del dedo anular -¡Pero creemos que Richard Thompson es el que se encarga de esa parte!

-¡Dios mío!- Se incorporó el otro hombre, mientras sangraba de la nariz -¡Thompson es el de las armas cabrón! ¡Es Jack Carter el que se encarga de las putas! ¡Imbécil!- Rorschach dejó en el suelo a ese pandillero, mientras se dirigió con el otro

-¿Donde encontrarlo?- Tristemente, la puerta que ambos hombres cuidaban fue abierta de golpe, salieron al menos 10 pandilleros. Todos fueron contra Rorschach, el pudo aguantar muchos golpes y dejar fuera de la pelea a varios, pero tristemente no pudo contra todos. Terminó tendido en el suelo, aguantando el dolor

-¿Y este caraculo quien carajos se cree?

-Ha de creerse uno de esos puñeteros superhéroes de cómics...- Todos se burlaron, volvieron a entrar al edificio. Rorschach como pudo se levantó y se fue del lugar. A duras penas llegó a su departamento. Llegó, se sacó su "uniforme", se quitó su máscara y terminó llegando a su cama, tenía una terrible sensación de dolor en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, esta vez no podía decirse que era mental el dolor, ahora tenía que descansar.

Walter despertó, buscó entre sus ropas algo de dinero para que pudiera ir a comer y a comprar algunos antiinflamatorios y analgésicos. Salió del departamento, miraba alrededor, pareciera que ese departamento ya era suyo, habían pasado varios días y no había llegado nadie a reclamar la renta. Salió del edificio. Apenas podía caminar bien por sus heridas, pero ahora se estaba mentalizando en poder soportar el dolor. Primero llegó a un puesto de periódicos y revistas.

Empezó a leer las nuevas noticias, más noticias acerca de las elecciones presidenciales, miró que en las candidaturas estaban la ex esposa de un anterior presidente y un empresario imbécil, que no paraba de soltar comentarios polémicos. Demasiada basura. Se ponía al tanto de las noticias importantes. Brincó a la sección de deportes, por mero intereses.

-Siguen festejos en chicago por triunfo de "Los chicagos cubs", esto sí es curioso...- Siguió leyendo diversas columnas, cuando en la televisión del vendedor de diarios le dio lo que buscaba

**_...En otras noticias se siguen reportando la desaparición de mujeres de entre 12 y 21 años, entre la madrugada y la mañana de hoy se reportaron 2 secuestros, el secuestro de una joven de 20 años, llamada Kimberly Smith, de raza blanca, ojos color verde lima muy intenso, cabello castaño claro natural con mechas teñidas de rubias a la mitad de su cabello, nacionalidad estadounidense, esta mujer desapareció en la ciudad de Nueva York a escasas 3 cuadras del Time Square, se sabe que salió con sus amigas anoche y una furgoneta color negra sin placas interceptó al grupo, los testigos mencionan que tenían intenciones de llevarse a todo el grupo de mujeres, pero sólo pudieron atrapar a esta pobre joven, como señas particulares, la mujer ha tenido una operación estética en la nariz y un lunar de tamaño mediano arriba del pecho izquierdo, la otra mujer desaparecida es una joven de 16 años llamada Matilda García, doble nacionalidad mexicana y estadounidense, de cabello café oscuro, ojos café claro y piel morena, de ella se sabe que hoy por la mañana, justo afuera de su escuela en Brooklyn fue interceptada por un auto color blanco, como señas particulares, tiene una cicatriz en la frente y otra en la mano izquierda, las autoridades están haciendo lo posible..._**

-Pobres muchachitas- Habló el hombre del puesto de periódicos -Han sido varias desaparecidas

-¿Desde cuando lo están?- Preguntó Walter

-Al menos desde hace 15 días... la verdad antes empecé a creer que eran de esas muchachas que se escapaban con el novio, o que buscaban pareja en algunas discotecas o bares, pero salió que una niña de 12 años fue secuestrada, ahí fue cuando el mundo se dio cuenta que algo iba mal ... Sólo esperar a que Dios cuide a esas pobres muchachas...- Dijo el hombre bebiendo a su termo del café. Walter agradeció el periódico y siguió su camino.

En un par de cuadras adelante, Walter no podía seguir más, se recargó en una pared, esperando a que bajara el dolor, pero pareciera que este dolor era más intenso, que realmente se sentía más internamente que externamente. El dolor empeoraba, y tenía que admitirlo que no podía seguir así.

-¡Hey!- Escuchó un gritó, pero Walter ya no podía siquiera mirar quien era. Era Nolita, quien lo había reconocido de lejos, se acercaba rápidamente a él -¡Hola!- Estaba feliz por verlo de nuevo, incluso estiró su mano y la meneo en forma de saludo, llegaba con una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se encontraban iluminados, ahora si podía invitarle ese desayuno, agradecerle ahora si de una buena forma su acción del otro día, hasta que el pobre vagabundo empezó a toser bruscamente, al grado de toser sangre, los ojos de Nolita se inundaron cuando miró que Walter cayó al suelo desmayado. Ella corrió a su lado -¡No! ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡¿Que te esta pasando?!- se arrodilló rápidamente a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente, sacó de su bolsa su celular y empezó a marcar desesperada al 911 mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[N/A: Bueno amigos, segundo capítulo de la historia, y espero que les gusta esta parte, y la introducción del personaje que es Nolita. Creanme que a esta niña la van a amar y a odiar en ratos. La inspiración para la creación del personaje de Nolita fueron muchísimos personajes, pero entre ellos es Nina Sayers de The Black Swan. De hecho, Natalie Portman y Melanie Martinez fueron las musas para la creación de este personaje (Si quieren imaginarlo, piensen en una chica con los ojos, lunar y labios de Natalie Portman y con la Nariz, cabello negro y dientes ligeramente separados de Melanie Martinez)

¡Nos vemos el siguiente episodio! ¡Los quiero! ¡Y gracias por leer esta cochinada!]


	4. III: Un compañero

3 días después del incidente.

En un hospital al Este de Manhattan, se encontraba en la sala de espera una chica, nerviosa, temblando de una pierna y comiéndose las uñas, no sabía si el frío provenía de la temporada proxima invernal o del nerviosismo dentro de ella misma. Pronto, una enfermera le llamó.

-¿Nolita Holga Jones?

-Sí

-¿Viene a visitar a su familiar?

-Si, de hecho es un hombre sin hogar

-Oh, ¿El hombre pelirrojo? ¿El hombre sin hogar?

-¡Sí!- Decía -¡El mismo!

-Si Srita. Jones, las iniciales de "Sin identificación" y las iniciales de su nombre, el ahora mismo...- Decía mientras buscaba entre las notas del hospital -...se encuentra en la habitación #6

-¡Muchas gracias!-

Caminaba entre los pasillos del hospital, sentía algo raro dentro de ella, los últimos 3 días fue a visitar a Walter, el aún inconsiente, pero le dejaba una extraña sensación, recordó la mirada de Kovacs y sus palabras antes de que siguiera con su camino aquel día.

Llegó a la habitación #6, se quedó un segundo enfrente de esa puerta, suspiró profundamente y tocó la puerta. Al escuchar el silencio, significado de que no hubo respuesta, abrió la puerta. Nolita quedó completamente petrificada: La cama se encontraba vacía.

Salió corriendo entre los pasillos del hospital, buscando al médico, el cual también le sorprendió el hallazgo.

Después de buscar al paciente desconocido en vano, salió del hospital, inhalo aire y lo dejó salir de su cuerpo por muchos segundos, y volvió a seguir su ruta a la estación del metro más cercana.

Llegó a la estación del metro, se encontraba vacía, así que decidió sacar de su bolso un libro en lo que llegará el tren, pero mientras lo buscaba sus dedos tocaron una libreta vieja de funda de cuero, dudó mucho pero terminó sacando esta libreta en vez de su lectura. Lo tenía en las manos, estas les empezaron a temblar. Recordaba cuando tenía sólo 9 años, que su tío, un jubilado editor de un periódico no tan popular en Nueva York, le heredó ese "preciado" tesoro, recordaba la historia de cómo intentó hacer todo lo posible por hacer de ese viejo cuaderno un libro, ya que juraba que era la realidad escrita. Tragó saliva y lo abrió, empezó a leer las primeras hojas:

**_"Diario de __Rorschach__. 12 de octubre de 1985_**  
**_Un perro muerto en el cajellón esta mañana, huella de llanta en el estómago reventado.__  
_**

**_Ésta ciudad me tiene miedo. He visto su verdadero rostro._**

**_Las calles son alcantarillas que se extienden, y esas alcantarillas están llenas de sangre, y cuando los d__esagües finalmente encostren todas las alimañas se ahogarán. La mugre acumulada de todo su sexo y asesinatos les cubrirá con su espuma hasta la cintura, y todas las mujerzuelas y los políticos alzarán la vista y __gritarán: "¡Sálvanos!" ...  
_**

**_...y yo miraré hacia abajo y __susurraré__: No_**

**_Tuvieron opción, todos ellos pudieron seguir los pasos de hombres buenos como mi padre, o como el presidente Truman. Hombres decentes que creyeron en la paga de un día por un día de trabajo. En lugar de ello, siguieron el descenso de los libertinos y comunistes, y no se dieron cuenta que el rastro llevaba a un precipicio hasta que fue demasiado tarde. No me digan que no tuvieron opción._**

_**Ahora el mundo permaneca al borde, mirando fijamente sobre un maldito infierno, todos esos liberales e intectuales...**  
_

Cerró de golpe esa libreta, no podía seguir leyendo. Los ojos empezaron a volverse cristalinos, recordaba como odiaba que su tío Seymour le contará acerca de Rorschach, refiriéndose a él como a una especie de Dios, quedó tan impactado con el diario, como cada día se había vuelto conspirativo y se enojaba al describir las risas de cada editorial de libros cuando pedía que fuese el diario publicado. Recordó un día que su tío consiguió un par de fotografías sobre el personaje, las cuales le provocaron pesadillas a la pequeña Nolita de 9 años. Volver a ver ese personaje después de 7 años que había enterrado en su mente le provocó un terror. Volvió a sentirse asustada, creía que estaba empezando a tener visiones, no sabía si era por el exceso de estrés y el constante acoso que sufría en Ballet, no lo sabía, pero estaba temiendo a que se volviera loca.

Se acercó a las vías, tenía la intención de tirar el cuaderno hacía ellas, deshacerse de él, si lo hacía, tal vez esas "alucinaciones" morirían y ya no la atormentarían nunca más. Estiró su brazo con el diario en la mano hacía las vías, por dentro se encontraba llorando a mares, suplicandose a sí misma que abriera la mano y lo dejara tirar. En eso, un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo, regresó el libro hacía ella. Decidió guardarlo en su bolso de nuevo. No tenía sentido lo que iba a hacer, destruir un diario no le iba a garantizar paz interior.

Pasó su día en ballet de nuevo. Sentía una enorme tensión mientras calentaba, porque sabía que atrás se encontraban Florencia burlándose con sus amigas de ella, de alguna forma, ya fuera algo sobre su físico o personalidad. El día en Ballet pasó rápido y a la vez lento. Se dirigía a la estación del metro, subía a él, 30 minutos después llegaba a otra estación, caminaba unas calles y llegaba a casa.

Todo era igual para ella todos los días, de alguna forma, descubrió que su vida era monótona, que la rutina ya le había invadido gran parte de su vida, lo más espectacular en su camino de vida diaria era la ida a Ballet, pero desde el incidente de Florencia quería estar lo más alejada posible.

Al día siguiente, mientras andaba por la calle, esperaba ver a ese vagabundo, trataba de mirar hacia todos lados, pero no podía verlo, ella sabía que no estaba ahí.

-¿Nolly?- Escuchó un gritó, volteó, estaba llegando un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-¡Andrew!

-¡Nolly! ¡Cuanto tiempo!- Ambos chicos se abrazaron.

-Te has desaparecido después de que entraste a la universidad

-Sí, lo siento... ha pasado mucho tiempo

-¡No hay problema!- Dijo Nolita sonriendo -¿No te gustaría ir a desayunar o algo?

-Sí, me encantaría, así nos pondremos al día- Pronto, estarían en el famoso desayunador de comida hindú, el Gunga Dinner.

-Rayos, hace tiempo que no comía en este restaurante, la última vez mi papá me trajo acá a cenar hace 6 meses

-¿El Sr. Hollis? Creía que era un hombre más hogareño- Decía Nolita mientra daba un bocado a su comida.

-Ah, es que este era su restaurante favorito, me sorprende, tu sabes...- Decía con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Porque eres un niño rico?- Dijo mientras bebía su café.

-Jajaja bueno, niño rico tal vez no, sino mis padres no me hubieran obligado a ir a la Universidad- Ambos rieron, hablaron de temas triviales, de cómo se acercabanlas presentaciones de Ballet en el trabajo de Nolita y a la vez, la graduación de Andrew, cómo seguían los padres de ambos, y recordaron al padre de Nolita por un momento.

-Oye... ¿Has visto las noticias últimamente Nolly?- Dijo Andrew ahora emocionado, incluso ansioso.

-No, realmente no ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?

-¿Interesante? ¡Me decepcionas Nolita!- Dijo Andrew, la ansiedad aumentó de repente -¿Recuerdas que en la preparatoria ambos decíamos que íbamos a ser vigilantes, como los Minutemen y los Crimebusters?- Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Nolita al recordar en específico a uno del segundo grupo.

-Eran juegos Andrew, estábamos chicos- Volvió a tomar a su café, esperando a que su compañero cambiará de tema.

-Bueno... Dicen que es probable que dentro de estos días, revoquen la Ley de Keene

-...¿Qué?- Dijo atónita Nolita, ni siquiera con ganas de creerlo -¿Cómo que la revocarán? ¿Y cómo porque?

-Bueno...Dicen que es porque es una ley "obsoleta" que no vale la pena seguir conservando, pero realmente temen cómo se pondrán las cosas dentro de las siguientes semanas con las elecciones, y temen que ocurra algo feo...

-No lo dudo, estoy segura que se pondrán feas las cosas... al menos el Dr. Manhattan ya no se encuentra aquí- Andrew la miró de forma extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero decir...-Bajó la voz entonces Nolita y se acercó a Andrew -Si Nixon lo usó para la guerra de Vietnam, imagínate con cualquiera de los dos futuros presidentes

-Bueno, tienes razón realmente... pero hey, estamos en una cafetería cualquiera Nolly, no hay espías del gobierno- Dijo riendo, ambos carcajearon un poco.

-Si... jaja... ¿Crees que haya vigilantes de nuevo?- Preguntó Nolita a Andrew, el recuerdo de Rorschach seguía en ella, y tal vez sólo hablando de ese tema puediera calmar sus ansias.

-No tengo idea, sería interesante

-¿Crees que haya alguien cómo Rorschach?

-Wow... No lo creo realmente, quiero decir... Para la gente común Rorschach está muerto, pero para la policía está en estado de "desaparecido" ¿No es así? O sea... dudo que alguien quiera tomar el manto de Rorschach y andar por las calles

-Sí... Recuerdo que mi tío Seymour me contaba que lo habían detenido, y que supieron quién era realmente, pero con todo lo que ocurrió el 2 de Noviembre, además que se eliminó la evidencia, quedó en el olvido

-Que triste, siendo un buen héroe... Recuerdo que te asustaba mucho

-Aún jajaja...- Una risa nerviosa salió de entre los dientes de Nolita, quería explicarle a Andrew lo que había visto el otro día, pero estaba segura que la tomaría por loca, y decidió mejor no hacerlo. Terminaron, pagaron y salieron del restaurante.

-Bueno, iré ahora a la universidad, falta hacer unos cuantos trámites, y de ahí esperar unos días para tener mi título

-Mucha suerte con eso Andrew, yo iré a Ballet

-Bien... ¿Seguirás siendo bailarina?

-¿Que te puedo decir? Nací para eso, sólo que en la academia no se han dado cuenta

-Bueno... Mucha suerte con eso Nolly- Ambos se dieron un abrazo de despedida y se fue cada quien por su camino.

De nueva cuenta llegó a Ballet, hizo sus ensayos, calentó, bailó, todo lo hacía con un toque de melancolía. Incluso recibió un halago de su maestro por mejorar su técnica, pero a ella ya no le importaba nada.

Terminó su rutina. Salió del teatro, estaba harta del día, sólo quería llegar a casa y descansar.

Pero notó que el grupo de Florencia la estaba esperando, para molestarla, o burlarse de ella, o ambas cosas.

_"¿Que demonios quieren ese grupo de perras?"_ Pensó en voz alta, decidió evitarse problemas y tomar otra ruta para llegar a la estación de tren. Sujeto su mochila a sus hombros, audífonos puestos en cada oído, tomó su celular y buscó alguna canción para relajarse. Alguna canción alegre que le podría levantar el animo.

Caminaba rápido y miraba hacía atrás, procurando que ninguna de las mujeres de Florencia la estuvieran siguiendo. Pero entre lo concentrada que estaba tanto a la canción como a la sensación de ser perseguida, se perdió entre las calles, para su mala suerte, calles de mala muerte.

-Mierda...- Se dijo, se quitó sus audífonos y pausó la música, ahora tenía que concentrarse en planear una salida de ese lugar, pero entre más caminaba, más se perdía. Parecía Nolita ser un tipo de amuleto de mala suerte, ya que volvió a tener la sensación de ser seguida, y ahora estaba en lo correcto.

Dos hombres la estaban siguiendo lentamente, miró hacía ambos, empezó a correr, la empezaron a perseguir. En un intento desesperado por huir de aquellos hombres, se metió a un callejón, subió rápidamente a una de las escaleras anti incendios de los edificios, se escondió bien.

-¡¿Donde carajos esta?!

-¡Mira los charcos! ¡Se fue derecho! ¡Vamos!- Los hombres empezaron a correr, Nolita los observó hasta que se perdieran de su vista. Cuando bajaba de las escaleras, escuchó gritos, gritos masculinos desesperados y golpes, esto la alertó e hizo que se fuera corriendo entre los callejones, intentando buscar una salida rápida del lugar. Sin éxito de nuevo, y en verdad, Nolita era en ese momento la chica con la más mala suerte del mundo. Dobló una esquina de los callejones: 5 pandilleros se encontraban ahí.

-No...- Ella intentó hacerse hacía atrás, todos empezaron a rodearla -¡Enserio... No soy buena mercancía! ¿¡Ok!?

-Mira lo que Dios nuestro señor nos acaba de traer...- Habló uno de los bandidos.

-¿Cuanto crees que nos den por ella?

-Dependiendo, ¿Sigues siendo virgen cariño?- Tomó el cabello de Nolita.

-¡Aléjense de mi!- Alejó su mano lejos de ella.

-¡No te hubieras metido aquí!- Uno de los hombres la tomó de los brazos, otro la tomó de los pies.

-¡No! ¡Auxilio!

-¡Entre más grites!- Uno de los hombres sacó su navaja -¡Más centímetros clavaré en tu abdomen!- Nolita empezó a llorar desesperada, sabía que no podía salir de esta.

-Oiga, ¿Y si decimos que no es virgen?

-¡Podemos venderla así nomas! ¡Ahora es un negocio redondo la trata de blancas! ¡Ni siquiera les importa si son puras o no!- Los hombres empezaron a discutir el destino de Nolita.

-¿Y si la matamos?

-¿Para que demonios la quieren muerta?

-¡Esta joven, sus órganos valdrían mucho!

-¡Bien! ¡Luego decidiremos que hacer con ella! Pero primero...- Uno de los hombres empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón -¡Uno por uno caballeros!

-¡NO!- Volvió a gritar desesperada, uno de los hombres que la cargaba le tapó la boca. Intentaba articular palabras, pero no podía.

-¿Nadie tiene cloroformo, metha o crack para esta perra?- Dijo el que estaba a punto de violarla, uno de ellos le dio una botella, tomó un pañuelo, derramó el líquido en la servilleta y lo puso en la nariz de Nolita, ella trataba de no respirar -Necesito coger de forma tranquila, y esta perra no se tran—

-No me jodas...- El más alejado del grupo miraba hacía arriba. Una mirada de terror se clavó en sus ojos.

-¿Que carajos te pasa Rick? ¿Acaso viste un jodido fantasma?- De repente, ese hombre se fue corriendo, el grupo, incluso Nolita, quedaron confundidos. La droga empezó a hacer efecto en ella, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarla mirar hacía arriba. Al hacerlo, lejos de asustarse como aquel hombre y como lo había hecho anteriormente, sonrío.

-Están...

-¿Qué?- Volteó el pandillero, Nolita lo miró ahora a él

-... Estan jodidos...- Terminó de hablar, de cerrar los ojos, de caer en el sueño profundo que la droga le obligó a estar.

-¿Que carajos esta pasando?- Todos decidieron ahora mirar hacía arriba, estaba la silueta de un hombre, con gabardina y sombrero. Bajó rápidamente del lugar, dejando ver su rostro: manchas negras en tela blanca.

-¿Y este cabrón quién es? ¿Por este Rick huyó?...- Rorschach se acercó a ellos

-¡Venga, dejen a la puta tirada por ahí! -El hombre dejó a la chica tirada a un lado de un contenedor de basura-¡4 contra 1! ¡No puedes contra nosotros!-

-Vengan- Una voz ronca se escuchó. Esto hizo duda a los hombres de atacar

-¡Al carajo contigo pedazo de mierda!- Corrió uno con su navaja, Rorschach lo tomó de la muñeca, se la quebró, lo tiró al piso, tomó la navaja y se la clavó en la nuca. La sacó, manchándose de sangre los zapatos.

-Mierda...- Dijo uno de los hombres -...¡No me das miedo!- Otro hombre intentó atacar a Rorschach, se abalanzó ante él. El hombre enmascarado aprovechó eso y al tenerlo encima, le clavó la navaja justo en el corazón. Cayó al suelo muerto.

Dos pandilleros, uno de ellos aún tenía desabrochado el cinturón.

-¡A la mierda!- Uno de ellos sacó una pistola, pero antes de que empezará a disparar, ya estaba Rorschach justo enfrente de sus ojos. Con una maniobra, le arrebató el arma, le apunto y antes de que se diera cuenta, el futuro violador ya tenía una bala entre sus cejas.

-¡¿Quién carajos eres tú?!- Volvió a gritar el único pandillero vivo del lugar, Rorschach le disparó en la pierna, un aullido de dolor salió de las cuerdas vocales de aquel hombre.

-Jack Carter- Se acercó Rorschach a él -Miembro de su grupo, banda, como quieran llamarle ustedes, relacionado con la trata de blancas- Tomó la navaja que había dejado clavado en el pecho de uno de los hombres que se encontraban ya en el infierno.

-¿De que hablas, perra? Nosotros nos dedicamos a las calles, nosotros nos cogemos a las putas, nosotr— La cuchilla de una navaja dentro de la pierna, cerca del impacto de bala después -¡AHH! ¡OK! ¡OK! ¡ES NUESTRO JEFE! ¡Recolectamos mujeres!

-¡Secuestran mujeres!

-¡Lo necesitamos para nuestro negocio!

-¡¿Que negocio?!

-¡La prostitución hombre! ¡Si ya lo sabes!- Rorschach sacó la navaja de la pierna del hombre

-¿Donde esta?

-¿Rickman? El se encuentra en una bodega, al sur de Manhattan, una bodega abandonada

-Te diría esto...- Dijo Rorschach mientras rodeaba al hombre -...que iré a investigar todas las bodegas abandonadas al sur deManhattan, y si me estas mintiendo- Miró la pistola que tenía entre sus manos, dejando caer la navaja -Verías las consecuencias

-¿Entonces...? ¿No me harás nada, estoy a salvo?

-¿Tú?¿A salvo?- Respondió Rorschach con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras -Creo que la única que estará a salvo esta noche será aquella niña...- El hombre miró a la chica que estaba a punto de violar, aún inconsciente, detrás del contenedor.

-Oye, ella se lo busco—

-Luego que intentaron dormirla para violarla...

-¡Ella empezó a seducirnos!

-Y después de eso, a que trabajara para ustedes de prostituta...

-¡Dios mío! ¡Hombre! ¡Es sólo nuestro trabajo! ¡Por favor!

-O matarla y vender sus órganos...

-¡Amigo! ¡En verdad bromeaba en esa parte! ¡Comprende que es nuestro trabajo!

-Lo hago- Dio una última mirada a la pistola, luego al hombre -Comprendo que eres un ser miserable- Se acercó a él, le dirigió una última mirada, apunto a la cabeza -Unos malditos perros miserables- Disparó. Una bala, dos balas, tres balas, cuatro... Vació toda la pistola a lo largo del cuerpo de ese hombre, dio el peor grito que pudo haber dado en el día porque sintió el peor dolor que pudo haber sentido en su miserable vida. Un último disparo, ahora en la cien, dando por hecho que ahora ese hombre encontró la muerte instantánea.

Rorschach tiró el arma, estaba a punto de salir de la sangría cuando escuchó pujidos: la chica estaba despertando. Rápidamente llegó a donde estaba, se agachó, poniéndose justo enfrente de ella, logrando con esto evitar que mirara la masacre que acababa de provocar.

-¿Q-Qué pa—

-Silencio- Dijo Rorschach, tomó la bufanda que tenía alrededor de su cuello y con esta, cubrió los ojos de Nolita, más que nada, evitar que viera los cadáveres -No estoy haciendo nada malo, te sacaré de esta porquería de lugar- La cargó y salió corriendo del callejón.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-N-no

-Hurm... Entonces sujetate fuerte- Rorschach la cargó en otra posición, donde tuviera los brazos libres, la chica aún tenía la bufanda puesta en sus ojos, lo cual hizo que temiera un poco acerca de su situación. Rorschach subía las escaleras anti incendios de un edificio, y pronto ambos llegaron al tejado.

Dejó a la chica en el suelo, le sacó la bufanda de los ojos, Nolita, aún con algunos efectos secundarios, trataba de percibir la figura enfrente de ella. Ahora todo era confuso dentro de su cabeza, totalmente confuso. _"¿Esto es real? ¿Es una fantasía? ¿No es una maldita alucinación?"_ eran los pensamientos de Nolita al observar al hombre que la había aterrorizado por años, y sobretodo en aquellos días pasados.

-¿R-Rorschach...?

-Un placer- Dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza, tratando de comprender que era lo que demonios estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos se aclararon más, dejando ver limpiamente la imagen del enmascarado. -De aquellos animales no te preocupes más, me aseguré que nunca volverán a molestar a nadie más...Esperaré lo suficiente contigo, si no te encuentras bien después, te llevaré a un hospital, si te encuentras mejor, te llevaré a la comandancia de policía.

-... Gracias, supongo...- Dijo Nolita, agachó la mirada un momento, teniendo duda si preguntarle algo, sumamente tonto, pero sólo así se tranquilizaría -...Eres real entonces

-Para la desgracia de los hombres de los callejones, sí, lo soy ¿Porque no lo sería?

-He oído hablar acerca de ti muchas veces, que empecé a creer que realmente eras alguien irreal

-¿Porque?- La voz ronca salió de esa mascara, la cual no calmaba para nada a la joven chica.

-Bueno, es una larga historia, yo... tenía un tío, le decían Seymour, el era editor de un periódico...

-New Frontiersman- Nolita volteo a ver a Rorschach, sorprendida.

-... Sí...

-Lo conocí, conocí a tu tío

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio?

-Tipo gordo, granos en la cara, feo... Un poco increíble que sea tu familiar

-... Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas

-No me conoció como Rorschach, obviamente

-Oh...

-Continua

-Bueno... él me contaba acerca mucho de quienes eran los "Minutemen", luego los "Crimebusters", que luego la gente los empezó a llamar "Los vigilantes". Él me contaba acerca de todos, pero de quien más me contaba era de ti... Jesús, hasta incluso me enseñó fotografías tuyas cuando chica...

-Hm... ¿Porque el empezó a obsesionarse con Rorschach?

-Una vez encontró un diario... le llamó "El Diario de Rorschach"-Ella volteó hacía atrás de su espalda, pasando su mochila al enfrente, la abrió y busco desesperada el cuaderno de cuero viejo. Lo sacó. Rorschach lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Ese diario yo lo escribí- Dijo entusiasmado.

-Lo sé, esta fue su "herencia" hacía a mi después de que él falleciera, me dijo que si a el nadie quería escucharlo, tenía la esperanza que a mi me escucharan- Rorschach quedó callado al escuchar esas palabras. "Si a el nadie quería escucharlo, tenía la esperanza que a mi me escucharan"

-La gente no escuchó

-No... incluso a mi tío lo amenazaron de muerte, tu sabes, gente del gobierno, gente fanática

-Charlatanes...

-Sí...

-Charlatanes y políticos- Empezó a caminar enojado por el tejado -Otro tipo de escoria que solo estorba, les incomodó tanto perder la paz que Veidt creó a través de una mentira, y lo mejor que pudieron hacer fue matar la verdad, enterrarla o tirarla al río, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla- Rorschach empezó a recitar, Nolita sólo escuchaba a sus palabras - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Qué? Ah, ehm... Nolita, Nolita Holga Jones- Dijo nerviosa

-Nolita... curioso nombre, el mismo de un barrio Italiano de esta ciudad, "North of Little Italy"

-Una casualidad diría yo-Se levantó la chica, sus piernas reaccionaban mejor -El nombre de Nolita siempre ha existido, Italiano de hecho, "Reacio, resistencia a obedecer o a ser influenciada", eso significa.

-Hm... veamos que tan bien representas tu nombre

-¿Qué?- Respondió Nolita confundida. Rorschach se puso justo enfrente de ella.

-Harás la misma tarea de tu tío, volverás a los periódicos, a las editoriales, la gente de de saber la verdad—

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- Nolita se negó al momento -Yo... Si quieres que se entere la gente, hazlo tú mismo

-Lo haría, pero deshonrarías la memoria de tu tío, a pesar que nunca tuvo honor en su vida

-Más bien, parece que me estas dejando una tarea que no me corresponde- Rorschach la miró con enojo, a pesar que la mascara cubría su cara, lograba expresar perfectamente sus pensamientos -Oh... Entiendo... ¿Y que harás tu entonces? ¿Seguirás haciendo esto?

-Buscaré un compañero- Volvió a caminar por el tejado, Nolita le seguía el paso -Tengo en mente a alguien, pero no se si siga vivo

-¿Nite Owl II?- Rorschach volteó hacía Nolita, algo sorprendido -Esta desaparecido desde el '85, la policía lo relacionó con un posible suicido por la muerte el primer Nite Owl, obviamente no fue así, pero en verdad si esta desaparecido

-Es territorial, seguramente recuperó su antigua casa, iré con el

-Te acompaño, siempre—

-Definitivamente no- Rorschach tomó del brazo a la chica -A ti te llevaré al hospital

Después de un par de horas, se encontraban afuera de un hospital:

-¿Puedes caminar bien desde acá?-Si, me encuentro mucho mejor

-Te dejo aquí- La soltó -Ahora escúchame bien: No te vuelvas a meter en problemas

-... Esta bien, haré caso esta vez- Rorschach se dio la vuelta -¡Rorschach!- Giró hacía la chica -¿Cuando volveré a verte?

-Adiós...- Contesto en seco, volvió a su camino corriendo, desapareciendo del lugar.

Nolita entró al hospital, tenía un cúmulo de sensaciones, la sensación que más perduró en ella era el miedo sobre la tarea que le ha dejado Rorschach.

Mientras tanto, Andrew Mason llegaba a su hogar. Había sido un día sumamente pesado para el, demasiados tramites universitarios y demasiada burocracia en un día. Buscaba entre los bolsillos de sus jeans su llave cuando miró la cerradura de la puerta de su casa: rota.

Miró con cierto miedo y recelo a su casa, empujó lentamente la puerta, mirando alrededor de su hogar, esperaba ver un desastre, típica firma que dejan los ladrones cuando entran a casas lujosas a robarse todo lo que brilla o se ve costoso. Pero vio todo lo contrario: La sala de estar totalmente limpia y arreglada, todo donde debía de estar. Subió a su habitación con cuidado y sigilo, al cuarto de sus padres, donde tenían una caja fuerte con muchos fondos: todo seguía ahí. Bajó a la primera planta de su casa, confundido por lo que ocurría, cuando miró a lo lejos la luz de la cocina. Se asomó a esta y fue donde encontró desastre: La mesa completamente sucia, llena de sobras de comida y empaques vacíos, las alacenas abiertas y el refrigerador abierto, miró al fondo de este, poca comida quedaba, miró alrededor de la cocina, uno de los cajones estaba abierto, lo revisó: faltaban varias cucharas, cucharas que se encontraban en varias latas de frijoles que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Mierda... ¿Quien carajos...?- Recordó en ese momento, otro punto importante de la casa: la oficina de su padre.

Fue inmediatamente a la oficina cuando se llevó una enorme sobresalto al llegar: Una de las estanterías de los libros se encontraba atravesada en la oficina, ¿Atravesada? Eso pensaba Andrew cuando llegó a empujar la estantería, la cual de repente fue muy ligera. No, no estaba atravesada -¿Una puerta?- Dijo Andrew confundido, miró al otro lado de esa puerta: ahora veía un túnel, unas escaleras que indicaban su dirección hacía abajo, a un sótano. Andrew miró alrededor de nuevo, asustado, creía que se había metido a la casa equivocada, se convenció de que no era así cuando vio en la pared un cuadro familiar, el a sus 14 años, su padre y su madre. Volvió a la cocina, tomó un cuchillo, regresó al lugar del descubrimiento, empezó a bajar las escaleras con miedo, incluso su mano temblaba. Al llegar al final, encontró lo que fue una de las mas grandes sorpresas de su vida: Miró lo más parecido a un escondite, un escondite de un súper héroe. Una pequeña cámara donde se encontraban ocultos tres trajes: Nite Owl, Nite Owl II y Silk Spectre II, cubierta por una enorme lona la famosa nave "_Archimides_".

Mientras más miraba, más artefactos encontraba, hasta que llegó a un escritorio, donde alguien se encontraba sentado, de espaldas hacía él.

-Buenas noches Daniel...-

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

[Nota de la autora: Buenos amiguitos, tenemos un nuevo capítulo

¡Espero que les este gustando esta historia! De ser así, dejen un review por favor :3 ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!]


	5. IV: Miedo

-Buenas noches Daniel, ha sido demasiado el tiempo desde la última vez, para mi un par de días, para ti un par de años- Rorschach se levantó de la silla, dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Dreiberg, pero en su lugar, vio a un muchacho con un cuchillo en la mano, temblando de miedo.

-Hurm... parece que me he equivocado de casa, no causaré problemas- Rorschach le dio la espalda al chico, dirigiéndose al final del túnel de la Owl Cueva.

-¿Rorschach?- Dijo el chico, asustado, Rorschach se detuvo -He oído hablar acerca de ti... yo... pero, ah- El chico no podía articular ni una sola palabra, Rorschach dio media vuelta, viendo a Andrew desde el principio del túnel -Yo... ¡Sí!- Dijo inmediatamente -¡Te equivocaste de casa! ¡Acá sólo vivimos mis padres y yo!- De repente, parecía que quería negar la emoción del lugar y de encontrarse con uno de sus héroes favoritos de toda la vida.

-Tu padre...- Rorschach se acercó a el, Andrew puso el cuchillo entre ambos, aún con el temblor de su mano -Tu padre es Daniel Dreiberg

-No, mi padre es Sam Hollis, mi madre es Sandra Hollis, ellos se han ganado la vida honradamente- Empezó Andrew a levantar el tono de voz -Daniel Dreiberg fue un viejo amigo de mi padre, el me ha contado que falleció en 1985 en el ataque a Nueva York, eso fue lo que ocurrió, luego compraron esta casa donde yo nací

-Tus padres te han mentido, no eres hijo de Sam ni Sandra, eres hijo de Dreiberg y la Srita. Júpiter

-¿Que... De que carajos estas hablando? Yo vivo aquí desde hace 21 años

-¿Como explicas el lugar?- Dijo Rorschach estirando sus brazos, señalando alrededor-Parece que le temes a algo

-¡No le temo a nada!- Volvió a empuñar más el cuchillo -¡Tu acabas de hacer allanamiento de morada! ¡Por las buenas te doy la oportunidad que te largues de mi casa!- Rorschach sólo se limitaba a pasear con la Owl Cueva, como lo solía hacer cuando era compañero de Nite Owl II.

-Temeroso

-¿Qué?- Seguía apuntando a Rorschach, aún más tembloroso, ver a alguien que se suponía que estaba muerto no le tranquilizaba.

-Eres temeroso, le tienes miedo a algo

-¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Si lo quisiera, puedo hacerte sangrar ahora mismo!

-Cuando gustes- Rorschach se detuvo, esperaba que el chico lo atacara en cualquier momento, de cualquier forma el tenía la ventaja.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Quién eres tu?

-He dicho que busco a tu padre, Dreiberg

-¡Y yo te he dicho que ha muerto y que no es mi padre! ¡Tu también estas muerto!

-Estaría- Volvió a caminar por la cueva -De no ser por Manhattan...

-¿Dr. Manhattan? ¡El...! esta en marte

-¿Marte? ¿Enserio?- Rorschach creyó por un momento que el chico estaba bromenado -¿La gente sigue creyendo que Manhattan sigue en Marte? ¿Al menos intentaron viajar allá?

-N-no han vuelto a viajar a otro planeta desde que Manhattan desapareció, ni siquiera a la Luna

-Las personas... La humanidad

-¿Qué?

-Dependientes, siempre han sido dependientes de alguien más. Antes de Dios, hoy de Manhattan, sin el no son capaces de avanzar. No han vuelto a confiar en Dios desde que Manhattan apareció

-Amigo... No entiendo tu filosofía, en verdad... Sólo vete, vete de mi casa y...

-¿A que le temes?- Se acercó nuevamente Rorschach a Andrew, el sólo empezó a temblar más, Andrew temía que ese misterioso hombre enmascarado le atacara en cualquier momento.

Se escuchó una canción en ese momento, cortando la tensión entre ambos, venía del bolsillo del pantalón de Andrew, el, sin dejar de apuntar a Rorschach, se alejó para contestar a la llamada, miró quien hablaba a través del identificador de llamada: Su madre.

-Hey, ¿Mamá?

_-¿Andrew?_

-Mamá, lo siento por no avisar que—

_-Andrew, cariño, tienes que venir al hospital_

-¿Al hospital? ¿Que pasó? ¿Papá esta bien?

_-Si, tu padre esta bien, nada malo, es tu amiga, __Nolita_

-¿Nolita?- Rorschach volteó al escuchar el nombre, sorprendido de tener a una conocida en común -¿Que le ocurrió?

_-Dios... es casi imposible por explicarlo por __teléfono__, alguien la intentó secuestrar, la drogaron y... Dios, fue horrible_

-¡¿Ella esta bien mamá?! ¡Dime!

-Lo está- Contestó Rorschach, Andrew lo miro confundido ¿Como era posible que el supiera del estado de Nolita? Las sospechas de Andrew se hicieron enormes en ese momento.

_-Ella esta __estable__—_Colgó, miró a Rorschach, ahora de forma desafiante.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-A menos que exista otra niña llamada Nolita en esta podrida ciudad, supongo que es la única registrada, Nolita Holga Jones, ella—

-¡Ella esta en el hospital! ¡¿Que carajos le hiciste?!

-Le salvé la vida

-¡NO! ¡Le hiciste daño! ¡Yo...!

-Puedes preguntárselo

-¡Maldito cínico! ¡¿Estas buscándome a mi?! ¡¿O a mis padres?!- La rabia empezó a correr por las venas de Andrew- ¡¿Desde cuando nos estas investigando?!

-¿Investigando? ¿Es enserio?

-¡Hablo enserio maldito loco! ¡Te juro que si le hiciste algo a mi amiga...!- A través de un impulso de adrenalina fue corriendo hacía Rorschach, decidido a hacerle daño. El solamente con un movimiento rápido esquivó el cuchillo, se lo arrebató, tumbó a Andrew al suelo y se puso sobre el, tomando uno de sus brazos.

-Igual de impulsivos, de agresivos, e incluso igual de lentos, definitivamente eres hijo de Daniel.

-Amigo...- Ahora Andrew, tratando de ser amigable con el vencedor del "enfrentamiento" -...En verdad, si sólo querías comida podías decirlo, mira, yo...- Sabía lo que podía hacer Rorschach, a pesar que dudaba aún si era el autentico, el mismo hombre brutal de los Crimebusters, sabía lo que él era capaz de hacerle a su brazo -... Mira amigo, si eres el verdadero Rorschach, que honor conocerte, en verdad, pero si no lo eres pues conozco un centro de reabilit—

Rorschach lo levantó, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared de forma brusca, ahora estaba enfadado.  
A pesar de la enorme diferencia de estaturas entre ambos, Rorschach tenía mayor fuerza que Andrew.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡¿O no lo quieres entender?!

-¡Entender que! ¡Te lo he dicho todo!

-¡¿Cómo fue que supiste quien era yo?!

-¡Amigo! ¡De todos los vigilantes, tu eras el más polémico! ¡Aparte de ese Comedian!

-¡¿Cómo explicas este lugar?!

-¡No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo todo esto! ¡Por Dios! ¡Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad!- Molesto con las palabras del muchacho, Rorschach lo soltó. Al parecer todo lo que decía el chico era verdad, no tenía ni idea de quien eran sus padres realmente, dedujo que quizá sus padres le hayan ocultado la verdad de quienes eran realmente, una forma de protegerlo.

Rorschach metió las manos a su gabardina, se dirigía al final del túnel.

-Dile a Daniel Dreiberg que lo estaré buscando, necesito un compañero, la ciudad esta en su máximo punto de putrefacción y me he dado cuenta que no puedo hacer el trabajo solo

-Pero... carajo... ¿Cuando vas a volver?

-Pronto- Desapareció en la oscuridad del túnel.

-¿Algún día en especifico?... -No hubo respuesta -¿Hola? ¡Hey! ¡Acabo de hacer una pregunta! ¡¿Al menos puedes responderla?!- Quedó Andrew sólo, miró al lugar, confundido por todo lo que acababa de pasar, se sentó en las escaleras, tratando de procesar todo lo ocurrido, recordando nombres, Daniel Dreiberg, Srita. Júpiter. Miles de suposiciones abarcaron la mente de Andrew, desde si eran ciertas las palabras de aquel misterioso enmascarado, sus verdaderos padres estaban muertos y Sam y Sandra Hollis lo adoptaron, o realmente era hijo de Nite Owl y Silk Spectre, o simplemente, era un lunático que le gustaba disfrazarse de Rorschach.

Andrew regresó a arriba, cerró con cuidado la "puerta" del sótano, limpió el desastre de la cocina y fue directo al hospital.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_Diario de Rorschach, 10 de Noviembre del 2016_**

**_Decepción._**

**_Es lo único que puedo sentir, decepción. Fui a la casa de Dreiberg, lo único que encontré fue a un muchacho, supe que el era hijo de Dreiberg y la segunda Silk Spectre, el es exactamente __igual que su padre, más joven con más cabello, excepto el color de sus ojos, son los mismos ojos azules y el mismo lunar que tiene la Srita. Júpiter._**

**_Si no hubiera notado esos detalles aún así sabría que es __hijo de Dreiberg: Heredó el mismo miedo y desconfianza de su padre, y se que Daniel se dedicó todos estos años a alimentar ese miedo, ocultándole la verdad a su hijo sobre quien fue realmente, incluso su verdadero nombre._**

**_Decepcionante. Daniel Dreiberg no puede y nunca podrá vencer a su cobardía. Me dejó un poco deprimido y desesperanzado en que vuelva a ser un compañero. Volveré a ir con él, sólo para confirmar su negativa. _**

**_La noche anterior salvé la vida de una chica, 4 cucarachas humanas estaban a punto de profanarla, venderla y tal vez matarla. Me encargué de aplastar esas cucarachas con mi zapato__._**

**_Algo que me dejó perplejo de esa niña es que es propietaria de mi diario, herencia del gordo del periódico. Ella sabe la verdad acerca de lo que ocurrió hace 31 años atrás. Es grato saber que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido y de la memoria de la humanidad, alguien sabe la verdad de lo que hizo Veidt._**

**_Pero ella conoce al hijo de Daniel. El mundo es un pañuelo. Malo. Si lo conoce entonces ella también siente miedo, el miedo es contagioso, como un virus, si lo respiras se apodera de cada célula de tu existencia, una vez contagiado no razonas, dejas de pensar, de ser coherente. Lo único que te deja pensar es en encontrar un lugar donde ocultarte para no sufrir daño. _**

**_No hay cura. Una vez que el miedo te apodera no puedes liberarte de ella. Sólo hay dos formas de lidiar con el miedo. La primera forma: dejas que se apodere de tu ser, de cada centímetro de tu piel y sufrir todos los efectos que te deja. La segunda forma: Enfrentarte, no dejar que se adueñe de tu mente y cuerpo, y tratar de enfrentar y asesinar la sensación desde dentro. _**

**_Sólo así podrás lidiar con el miedo, y entre ambos chicos la diferencia es clara acerca del como se enfrentan al miedo._**

**_Pocos han logrado dejar de sentir miedo, entre esos pocos estoy yo. No tengo permitido sentir miedo, porque lo he matado._**

**_Odio tener que volver a mi disfraz, me hace sentir invulnerable, pero tendré que hacerlo, al menos hasta que tenga que volver a hablar con Dreiberg._**

Rorschach terminó de escribir, miró la luz de la luna, le hace sentir triste el hecho que algo tan hermoso como la luz de la luna fuera opacada por las luces artificiales de la ciudad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Andrew!- Dijo una chica feliz, que se encontraba en la camilla del hospital, a lado, la madre de esta y la madre del chico que recitó el nombre.

-Nolly...- Llegó hacía ella y la abrazó fuerte -¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Andrew, tranquilo- Decía la chica relajada -Estoy bien, te juro que la única herida que tengo es el pinchazo del suero, aquí en el brazo, todavía tengo algo de droga en el cuerpo

-¿Verónica Jones?- Apareció un policía, buscando a la madre de la joven.

-¿Sí oficial?- La mujer atendió al llamado.

-Necesito que conteste unas preguntas- La mujer temía dejar a su hija sola, instinto de cualquier madre que estuviera a punto de perder a su hijo.

-Yo te acompaño Verónica- Dijo Sandra, tomando un brazo y la espalda de Verónica - Andrew cuidará a Nolita, no te preocupes

-Gracias Sandra- Las mujeres salieron de la habitación. Andrew las miró irse, desesperado, cerró la puerta casi de golpe.

-¿Que carajo te pasa Andrew? Pareces drogadicto con síndrome de abstinencia

-Nolly... ¿Quién te hizo esto?-Se acercó Andrew a ella, decía con ansiedad, incluso las manos le temblaban.

-¿Qué?

-Dímelo, estamos a salvo acá, nadie nos escuchará, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Unos pandilleros, fui una estúpida al querer tomar otra ruta

-Dime la verdad Nolita, se que los pandilleros no hicieron esto

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- Andrew dudaba si contarle lo que ocurrió, finalmente terminó haciéndolo.

-Alguien... alguien entró hoy a mi casa, y tiene que ver algo contigo, y el sabe la razón por la que estas aquí, de hecho, estoy seguro que es el causante

-¿Alguien?- Una sonrisa pequeña se formó en la boca de Nolita, sin mostrar los dientes.

-Un loco... no se si nos quiera extorsionar, debemos tener cuidado con él

-¿Que loco? ¿Quién era?

-Si te lo digo no me lo creerías, lo más seguro es que sea alguien disfrazado, digo, no creo que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo, tu sabes

-¿Rorschach?

El chico castaño quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, al menos un minuto, y cuando trató de hablar, su boca solo soltaba balbuceos.

-... ¿Cómo sabes que era él?

-Bueno, el realmente me salvó el culo jaja

-El... ¿Qué?

-¡Me salvó la vida pues! Estaban estos pandilleros a punto de... - Bajó la mirada por un momento, le fue incómodo continuar -Tu sabes, violarme, o... Quién carajos sabe que iban a hacerme, pero el caso es que apareció el, no supe que pasó después, tengo la vaga idea de que los mató a los cuatro, el... ¿Estaba en tu casa?

-Sí...

-... ¿No hablo de un tal Nite Owl...?

-¿Qué? ¿Que carajos? ¡Sí! ¡Decía que el era mi padre!

-No me jodas...- Se llevó Nolita las manos a la boca -... Me dijo que buscaría a Daniel Dreiberg, a Nite Owl II... es... ¡Quizá sea tu padre!

-Otra vez esto...-Andrew se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, enfadado por oír lo mismo -Mi padre es Sam Hollis, carajo Nolita, nuestros padres se conocen de casi toda la vida, ¿No estarás creyendo esas cosas, cierto?

-Bueno, no todos los días un super héroe me salva, supongo- Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Curiosamente es el que te daba más miedo

-Bueno, las cosas cambian amigo- Dijo Nolita en tono burlesco -Ahora el Comedian es el que me da más miedo, al menos esta muerto...- Hubo un silencio entre ambos, reflexivo tal vez -Deberías de no dormir esta noche, deberías de ir al escondite de tu padre esta madrugada y espiarlo

-¿De que estas hablando?

-No lo se, supongo que tu padre hace lo mismo que Bruce Wayne en la Baticueva ¿No? Entra a ese "escondite" y espera a ver que ocurre

-¡Estas loca! ¡Eso sería muy arriesgado!

-En otras noticias, el agua moja; ¡Andrew! Tu hace días me dijiste que deberíamos ser la nueva generación de vigilantes- Recitaba molesta, en su voz se notaba -¿¡Y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de serlo te acobardas?!

-Yo... yo estaba jugando cuando decía eso- Nolita como pudo se acercó a Andrew, la actitud que tomaba su amigo la estaba sacando de quicio -¿Porque tomas en serio todo lo que digo?

-Mira, por un momento yo creía que estaba teniendo alucinaciones ¿Ok? Creía que Rorschach era una alucinación de la droga, que realmente me habrían dejado tirada cerca de un hospital después de que se aprovecharan de mi, ¡Pero tu llegas diciendo eso! ¡Que también lo has visto y hasta te ha confirmado que tienes sangre de super héroe! ¡¿Y en verdad te da miedo?! Te juro que si fuera tú, sin dudarlo me volvería vigilante

-Es que... ahora todo es muy violento, imagina que salga herido de una pelea, o muerto

-¡Andrew! ¡Por Dios! Seguramente tu padre te hará un traje antibalas, yo que sé, todos los trajes tiene cosas así- En ese momento, tocaron la puerta, Andrew dio un sonoro "Pase". Entró la médica encargada de Nolita.

-Buenas noches, días diría pero sigue oscuro allá afuera- Dio una pequeña carcajada -Mi nombre es Vanessa Adams, hoy me toca cubrir el turno de la noche y seré su médica- La mujer era de piel clara, alta, de cabello rubio platinado, tan claro que parecía que era blanco. Sus ojos eran una extraña combinación entre verde y azul. Tenía puesto una falda color tinto y una camisa de botones color roja, ambas cubiertas por una bata blanca, su estatura era ayudada por unos tacones negros, maquillaje ligeramente cargado, sobretodo en los labios, labial color rojo. Andrew quedó pasmado al verla.

-Bien... ¿Lolita Jones?- Decía la mujer mientras miraba un expediente en un portapapeles.

-Nolita- Corrigió

-¡Oh! Es verdad, lo siento mucho, la enfermera debió anotar mal el nombre

-No se preocupe, es común que confundan mi nombre- La médica sonrío.

-Bueno Nolita... lo que te hicieron fue algo vaya, clásico, intentaron dormirte con tricloruro de metilo, mejor conocido por su nombre artístico: cloroformo, no usaron mucho al parecer ¿Despertaste pronto?

-Sí, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza, yo... salí corriendo del lugar- Andrew volteó a verla a escucharla hablar, notó que estaba mintiendo -Y llegué al primer hospital que vi

-No es de sorprenderse, pareciera que tenían prisa los malhechores ya que usaron muy poco cloroformo, de hecho los resultados de toxicología me marcan que sólo tienes 5% de esa sustancia en tu cuerpo- Daba vueltas a las hojas -Se te ha administrado suero, más que nada para eliminar ese 5% que queda...- Dejó de mirar los expedientes -Bueno, resta decir que en un par de horas se te dará el alta, me encantaría decir que la vida te ha dado otro boleto llamado "oportunidad"

-Muchas gracias Doctora, ha sido muy amable

-Por nada Nolita, si me permites, te puedo dar un pequeño "spoiler" de lo que ocurrió en el callejón

-¿"Spoiler"?- Dijeron confundidos ambos chicos.

-Sí, escuché allá afuera a algunos oficiales, los hombres que intentaron secuestrarte están muertos

-¿Muertos?- Fingió sorpresa Nolita al escuchar eso -¿Cómo...? Digo, ¿Se habrán peleado por mi al grado de matarse entre ellos?

-Alcanzaron a capturar a un hombre de esa pandilla, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero dice que vio...- La mujer trataba de contener la risa -Vio al diablo en persona

-¿El diablo en persona?

-¡Sí! Quiero decir... todos creen que ha sido aquel tipo que se cree Vigilante o algo por el estilo, la policía te hará unas preguntas interesantes

-Ya lo creo...

-Bueno chicos, los dejo, no quiero que estés levantándote po razón ¿Ok? Necesito que tengas reposo absoluto hasta cuando consideremos que tengas el alta, ni siquiera te levantes aunque los policías y detectives te lo pidan, diles que me hablen a mi si no te creen ¿Vale?

-Vale, gracias doctora Adams

-Por nada, chicos, con permiso- La doctora salió del cuarto. Todo el estrés y angustia que sentía Andrew desaparecieron cuando miró por primera vez a la doctora.

-Era... wow...

-Andrew, tu tienes una extraña fijación con las MILF'S

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no era un MILF! Sólo era alguien mayor que yo, y estaba de infarto

-Sí, como sea, yo quiero que ya me den de alta- Nolita miró al techo, mientras hacía muecas con su boca- Este hospital esta deprimiendome, quiero ir a casa a dormir en mi cama, comer un poco de galletas con fresa, la comida sabe mala, tengo que usar un cómodo...- Y así fue la lista interminable de Nolita Jones, actuando como si lo que le había ocurrido no le hubiera afectado absolutamente para nada. A Andrew le sorprendía eso, cualquier otra chica estaría llorando, mirando a la nada o volviéndose insegura de la gente, algo que hasta el admitiría que haría, pero en vez de eso, ella seguía siendo la misma chica, como si esas 3 horas de su vida nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Después de un par de horas y muchas preguntas de los detectives y policías, los viejos amigos salieron del hospital, Sam Hollis se encargó de llevar a Nolita y a su madre en su auto.

-Tuviste mucha suerte Nolita- Decía Sam mientras manejaba por las calles de Nueva York - Al menos estas cosas sólo pasan una vez en la vida

-Eso esperamos- Decía la madre de la chica -Al menos esos monstruos están muertos

-¿Muertos? Vaya- Se sorprendió Sam al escuchar eso -Tuvieron su merecido demasiado rápido

-Sí, Sr. Hollis, dijeron los policías que fue un enmascarado

-¿Un enmascarado?- Soltó una pequeña risa, trataba de pensar que ese enmascarado era otra persona, un fanático.

-Atraparon a uno de los pandilleros, y dijo que quién los mató fue un enmascarado, un vigilante- A partir de ese momento, Nolita empezó a mentir sólo para mirar la reacción de Sam Hollis -Dijo que el enmascarado estaba vestido de una gabardina oscura, un sombrero de esos que usaban los detectives y una mascara

-¿Una mascara?- El tono de voz de Sam poco a poco de ser anodina pasaba a sonar nerviosa, no era un fanático quien habría matado a los 4 traficantes.

-Decían que era una máscara blanca, con manchas oscuras

-Wow...- No sabía a que responder Sam, sabía que eso que le advirtió Laurie iba a ocurrir algún día , pero no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto, al menos esperaba que el ya estuviera muerto -... Eso suena, algo terrorífico...

-¿Una máscara blanca de manchas oscuras? Suena ridículo para mi- Dijo la madre, Nolita se sintió levemente ofendida al escuchar eso.

-Madre, estas insultando al hombre que me salvó la vida

-No estoy insultándolo, más bien insultaría al poco hombre aquel que se haya asustado con eso, una máscara de dálmata

-¿Qué?

-Además, poco original, ya había un vigilante que era así, uno muy terrible por cierto

-Rorschach...- Recitó Sam, trataba de sentirse bien, alivianado, como si esa fuera una plática más en el coche, pero no podía, su tono de voz no le permitía estar bien.

-Exactamente, Jesús, cuantos asesinatos había cometido, y como los dejaba al descubierto en la vía publica ¡Agh! Creo que antes de vivir acá en Nueva York, cuando visitaba a mi hermano, tu tío Seymour; Nolly, me tocó ver un cadáver con su firma ¡Fue espantoso! Y todavía el ridículo de mi hermano alabándolo como si fuera un mugroso Dios. En verdad, espero que ese ridículo vigilante haya muerto el 2 de Noviembre del '85, sea quien haya sido nadie lo hubiera extrañado, y espero que recapacite aquel hombre que quiere igualarsele. No me malinterpreten, le agradezco que haya salvado la vida a mi hija, pero de eso a ser un segundo Rorschach... Dios, necesito un cigarro-

La mujer empezó a rebuscar en su bolsa, Sam y Nolita quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar el discurso de Verónica, Nolita creía que su madre ya había dejado en el olvido el odio hacía Rorschach, pero no fue así. Daniel por su parte no sabía que contestar, sabía que Rorschach había vuelto, Dr. Manhattan había hecho esto, pero no sabía como continuar, donde buscarlo y que hacer cuando lo tuviera de enfrente.

-A Lau... A Sandra también le molestaba ese vigilante- Dijo Sam, tratando de romper el silencio incomodo.

-Creo que a todos, al menos El Comedian estaba controlado por el gobierno, pero ese mentecato que se creía héroe... y todavía planean revocar la Ley Keene, eso quiere decir que ese doble tendrá permiso para matar- Se puso el cigarro en su boca, y con un encendedor elegante se dispuso a prenderlo, con cierto nerviosismo y enojo -... Dios- Hizo un movimiento rápido con su cabeza, señal de más nerviosismo.

Nolita se sentía decepcionada, pensaba que todo ese asunto del odio a su nuevo vigilante favorito había acabado y estaba dispuesta a mostrarle el diario y contarle quién la rescató, pero claramente no era buen momento para hacerlo. Sí, al momento que Seymour le entregó el diaro, fue en secreto, si la mujer se hubiera enterado, hubiera quemado el diario en un bote de basura desde hace tiempo.

Pasando un pequeño momento, habían llegado al fin a la casa Jones.

-Muchas gracias Sam, siempre nos hechas la mano- Decía Verónica, acercándose a Sam a la ventanilla del auto.

-No te preocupes Verónica, hazme un favor, cuida a esa muchacha ¿Sí? Es sólo una niña, y no tiene que volver a pasar por eso

-Tranquilo, me encargaré de eso Sam, agradeces de mi parte a Sandra y a tu retoño por apoyarnos

-Con gusto, ¡Nos vemos Verónica! ¡Adiós Nolita!- Sam arrancó el auto y fue a perderse a las calles de la ciudad.

Ahora Daniel se encontraba aterrado. Al fin se encontraba Rorschach en Nueva York de nuevo, ya lo sospechaba, sospechaba por las diferentes muertes que salieron de repente en toda la ciudad en un periodo corto de tiempo, se auto convencía que eran disturbios provocados por las elecciones presidenciales, pero sabía que no era así, eran gente seleccionada, gente de pandillas que sospechaban que eran parte de la prostitución y trata de mujeres. Entre más lo pensaba más temblaba de miedo. Sudaba frío. Miró entre las calles, al fondo, se encontraba la torre Veidt.

-¿Será prudente? ¿Una buena idea?- Se dijo. Estacionó su auto enfrente del enorme rascacielos, con toques púrpuras y dorados. -No, es una mala idea... pero no tengo opción- Pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez pidiera ayuda a ese antiguo vigilante y le advirtiera acerca de lo que podría ocurrir más adelante harían las cosas más fáciles. Salió del auto, se dirigió a la torre, esperaba tener una respuesta de Veidt, después de todo, seguía siendo el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Cruzó la calle, nervioso, decidido a acabar con todo este embrollo.

-Sabes que Veidt abre a las 8 de la mañana- Se escuchó una voz ronca sonora, Daniel se asustó al instante -¿También sabías que son las 4 de la mañana?- Dreiberg volteó a todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz, no fue cuando se dio la vuelta quien estaba el dueño de esa voz.

-¡RORSCHACH!- Gritó al instante, incluso brincó de la sorpresa, podría jurar que en ese momento pudo haber muerto de un infarto, pero también juraría que Rorschach no lo dejaría morir, sólo para que alguien lo escuchara.

-Daniel... Buenas noches amigo, ha sido mucho tiempo, un par de días para mi, un par de años para ti- Estiró la mano Rorschach, mientras se reponía del susto, Daniel le correspondió el apretón de manos.

-No... No estas muerto Rorschach...

-No, Manhattan me condenó a esto, a seguir viviendo

-... Hay que hablar de esto aparte, aquí no, me da desconfianza...- Ambos hombres entraron al auto, dieron marcha.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pronto, los dos hombres se encontraban en la misma Owl Cueva.

-Entonces... ¿Manhttan te envío acá porque habrá un posible Apocalipsis para que lo evitaras?- Decía mientras empañaba sus lentes para limpiarlos, sentado en un escritorio.

-Y otro compañero, no se quién sea, no me dijo su nombre

-¿No te dijo algo referente a ese "Apocalipsis"? Algo como una Segunda Guerra Mundial, otra crisis de misiles, o tal vez calentamiento global

-Sólo dijo que la humanidad podría repetir su destino, Por más que lo intento, no comprendo nada de lo que ocurre

-Bueno, Laurie habló con Manhattan hace un par de años, de hecho estaba embarazada cuando ocurrió eso

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Manhattan a ella?

-Había mencionado Manhattan algo sobre un elegido por él, y que tu tendrías que entrenarle para enfrentar al hombre que amenaza con acabar al planeta- Rorschach metió las manos en sus bolsillos enojado, no había nada, ni una pista acerca de quien podría ser.

-Manhattan volvió a perder la humanidad, sabe de un fin del mundo y lo mejor que pudo hacer fue dejarme la tarea de evitarlo y darle la espalda al planeta- Decía mientras miraba los trajes de Nite Owl II y Silk Spectre -Lo hizo una vez, lo volvió a hacer

-Bueno...- Daniel volteó arriba, esperando que nadie lo escuchara -... Laurie supo que estaba embarazada por Dr. Manhattan, básicamente fue... como si Manhattan le dijera que el quién detendría todo esto fuera nuestro hijo- Volteo Rorschach, incrédulo al oír esas palabras.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Dijo Rorschach, Daniel no comprendió sus palabras -Hace un par de horas tuve el gusto de conocer a tu hijo- Dijo mientras tomó una herramienta y empezó a juguetear con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A Andre...? No... No estas hablando enserio Rorschach

-Hablo enserio, te estaba buscando a ti y me encontré a él- Dejó el artefacto en la mesa, volvió a mirar a Daniel.

-Rorschach- Se levantó Daniel de donde estaba sentado -Dios mío, que fue lo que le dijiste, el se altera mucho cuando esta bajo estrés

-Lo note, intentó atacarme con un cuchillo

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Dios!

-Y negaba de la existencia de tu y Laurie, excusándose de que estaban muertos, y sus padres eran unos tal "Sam y Sandra Hollis"

-Bueno... tuve que hacer eso Rorschach, teníamos que ocultarnos porque podrían condenarnos, tuvimos que cambiar radicalmente todo, incluso deje esta casa un tiempo, hasta que nació mi hijo- Hubo una pequeña chispa de desencanto en Rorschach al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Fue fácil para ti enterrar la verdad?

-Rorschach, lo hice para proteger a mi hijo, tu no sabes cuanta gente nos perseguía, incluso pasando el 2 de Noviembre

-... No tengo palabras... pero no hay tiempo de discursos. Necesito un compañero de vuelta, Daniel. La ciudad esta en ruinas, es una maldita cloaca apestosa, todos los años que no estuve se acumuló la basura, desgraciadamente hace un par de días descubrí que no podía hacerlo solo—

-Rorschach- Habló Daniel, interrumpiéndolo -... Lo siento, no puedo volver a ser Nite Owl...- El hombre empezó a elevar las manos, con cierto tono de tristeza -Sólo, sólo mírame, ya no soy un hombre joven, no tengo las mismas fuerzas de antes, se que parezco de 50 años, pero realmente tengo 70 y... soy un hombre que ya esta cansado... Lo siento amigo, no podré ayudarte esta vez...

Si Rorschach se sentía anteriormente decepcionado, esto lo puso más de mal humor. ¿Ahora Nite Owl le dará la espalda? Rorschach se sentía completamente solo en el mundo.

-¿Que se supone que haga ahora? No podrás volver a darme tu consejo de rendirme, porque sería poner a la humanidad en peligro

-No lo se Rorschach, si quieres buscar a ese elegido, tendrás que hacerlo ahora mismo

En ese momento cayó un enorme archivero de metal, al caer al suelo se escuchó un quejido, Rorschach y Daniel se acercaron a el, abrieron la puerta: Era Andrew, espiándolos.

-¡¿Andrew?!- Dijo Daniel estupefacto.

-Hola papá, hola Rorschach- Dijo Andrew, con la voz quejumbrosa pero una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hurm... Te has dado cuenta que no estaba mintiendo

-No, y creo que te debo una disculpa, ahora, ¿Me ayudan a salir de aquí?- Ambos hombres ayudaron al joven a levantarse -No pude evitar hacerte caso Rorschach, en verdad la curiosidad me ganó y quería saber más. Mientras papá estaba afuera, me asegure que mamá estuviera muy dormida, así que me escondí en este... ¿Armario? ¿Archivero? Como sea, creí que iba a soportarme y no fue así- Empezó a sobarse el hombro -Como sea, papá, ahora se la verdad que fuiste Nite Owl

-Hijo...

-Mira papá, escucharte hablar con Rorschach sobretodo ese asunto del elegido...

-No, hijo, no necesariamente tienes que ser tú, eso sólo lo dijo Manhattan al aire, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueras tú- Empezó a hablar Daniel, con cierto tono de protección en su voz.

-Papá, sólo déjame hablar... diré esto, no me enojaré contigo ni con mi madre, tenías razón, tenían que protegerme ya que vivieron una época donde todo era oscuridad, pero sólo no me enojaré a cambio de algo...

-Hurm...- Ambos hombres esperaban una respuesta ridícula,_ "Quiero un automóvil nuevo" "Quiero dejar de pedir permisos para salir en la noche"_ _"Quiero un departamento de soltero" "Déjame trabajar en tu compañía cuando termine la Universidad"_

-¿A cambio de que hijo?

-Que me cedes el manto de Nite Owl

...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

[Nota de la Autora:  
Okey chicos, al fin terminé el capitulo 4 de la historia, espero que les agrade mucho :')  
Como curiosidad: estaba pensando en hacer el fanfic de 12 capítulos nada más como la serie original de Watchmen, pero mi imaginación expandió esta historia ¿Y quién soy yo para no dejarle ser? :')

Les diré que ahora imagínense a Aaron Paul como el hijo de Daniel Dreiberg y Laurie Jupiter. Si, mi obsesión por Breaking Bad es enorme

En fin, creo que no hay canción que defina este capítulo :'( lo siento mucho

¡En fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero volver con otro capítulo lleno de emoción! ¡Gracias por sus lecturas y votos! Los am ]


End file.
